Ruin It
by BlackBikiniTops
Summary: This is the 1x14 'Dirty Laundry' scene when Henry said 'Stay with me' and Catherine says 'Henry. Don't ruin it.' What I wished would of happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**_So I tried to do this as close to the episode as I possibly could with the dialogue and motions until after the 'don't ruin it' part. I've became very interested in the pairing of Queen Catherine and King Henry, even done a lot of research on them in real life but that won't be included in the story. This is going to I wish but I don' a multi-chapter story. Well I'm just going to get on with it. Sorry for any errors. Also school for me is almost over so I'll be able to write more and finish this._

**Disclaimer:** _ I wish but nope._

The king and queen of France walked down the corridor side by side, feeling successful in getting away with the murder of the duchess. Both of them had satisfied smirks written on their faces. Henry glanced over to look at Catherine, his grin grew by just looking at her. Catherine as beautiful as the day he met her still petite with blue eyes shining and sleek strawberry blonde hair but in other ways her beauty had molded. Catherine held herself so much higher than she did when she was at the young age of fourteen, she now had a fire fueled by protecting their children and herself so she would never let anyone else hurt her again. Even though she would never tell him of her imprisonment when she was young Henry knew, he was a king after all and, the information was not that hard to come by. Henry has never liked women that who had a self worth and independent character and that said no but Catherine de Medici was different and he has dreamed of her ever since they last kissed. Even though she probably only did it to find the proof that Diane and Bash were pagans. Still that didn't matter he could forget all of it, in fact he almost already had, maybe except for the Richard part that would sting until the day he died. He realized after their recent increasing interactions, all he wanted was her. Catherine was the woman he wanted to share his bed with, his life with and he realized that now. It was just a matter in getting there for they both had no trust in the other for a long time. They turned a corner to the hall that led to the throne room. Henry was the first to break the comfortable silence between them.

"I've forgotten what it's like to work with you instead of against you, " Henry said with a content honesty. Catherine sighed. When he talks his voice is like smooth, warm honey and still to this day pulls longingly at her heart.

"Your very charming, when your not trying to kill me, " Catherine said playfully. She enjoys being able to talk to him like this, it is better than snapping at each other all the time.

"I mean it, " Henry said completely serious changing to mood completely. He knows that this is a chance to prove himself to her that he still loves Catherine, "There is no one like you. Your a galleon at full sail, all guns blazing."

Catherine smiled fully at the compliment and says, " Higher the waves, I remember." She was able to sense his serious mood and Catherine wondered why it had suddenly appeared from such a light conversation so she said it to try and calm the conversation back to where it was previously. Before they went into the throne room Henry blocked her off by stepping in front of her path.

"I mean it, you make other women tame," Henry said looking into her eyes trying to connect with her to make her understand and, in that moment Catherine realized where this was going and she felt happy and horrified all in the same sweet moment, for she loved Henry no matter how much they both denied it to the world, to each other, and even themselves. They love each other, but Catherine knows how dangerous it would be for her heart to reopen itself for him. She could still feel a small ache from the first time that Henry brought Diane to the French court a few years into their marriage. Catherine knows she can't do that again. That it is too dangerous to risk being hurt, especially by him. She knows that she can't be with Henry romantically if he is with others as well and, Catherine doesn't think that he would be able to give up any of his mistresses for her, especially Diane. If she let herself love him she couldn't take the betrayal. It would be better for both of them to spare each other the pain of losing the love they have left for each other. Thinking of all this made her smile faded as he said, "Stay with me."

Catherine heard the words but she froze. Henry felt so exposed to her, to the possibility of having his heart broken by the only women he has only ever loved completely and fully through everything they have been through. He thought he loved Diane at a time but there is no Diane, she is whatever Henry wanted her to be and he found that out long ago. Henry could see Catherine frozen in front of him and even though she tried so hard to hide it he could see her fear. The look reminded him of their wedding night only then she shook, he still doesn't know whether it was because she was a virgin or because she was not. She never let him know enough to understand anything about her. So seeing that face again he attempted to do what he did on their wedding night, Henry leaned in about to kiss her but he felt a small hand on his chest barely pushing back but, pushing back none the less.

"Henry, " Catherine said her head happy that she protected herself but her heart stung and told her to let him continue, let him kiss her. Catherine's voice was shaky and unsure as she spoke as she knew it would be. "Don't ruin it," she was barely able to get the words out, it was all she could say without giving into him. She wished she could take his face in her hand and pull his lips into hers so that she could feel his soft lips on hers again but, her head overpowered her. She walked past him both their hearts aching. Her walk was slow almost faltering at first wanting him to follow her. Catherine could feel her cheeks getting hot, her body betraying her true feelings that had just rose to the surface.

Henry paused as she walked past he was frozen just as she was seconds ago but he knew he couldn't let Catherine get away from him yet again. He turned around and swiftly walked into the room it barely even registering to him that they was in front of everyone; guards, servants, Mary and her ladies were standing in one of the corners, Francis and Sebastian in another and they all turned to them for they were the king and queen. Yet he didn't care he walked quickly and reached for Catherine's hand when he caught up to her. With a gentle swift tug Henry spun her around to face him. They got one glance at each others eyes, one consumed with desire and another with surprise, before Henry pulled Catherine's lips to meet with a tender kiss. As Catherine had said many times before Henry did not like to be told no.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** _So sorry I've taken so long to update but last week was my last week of school and now it's summer so I should update more frequently. Also I would like to put it out there that I have every intention to continue this story so expect updates. I won't just abandon the story so no worries. This chapter will be all about Henry so next chapter will be Catherine. I hope you enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:** _If I did Henry and Catherine would have been together long ago, so no._

Henry felt like he was 14 again kissing his wife with love, he didn't know how long they had been kissing nor did he care. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours for all he knew but Henry was lost in kissing Catherine. He could have stayed kissing her forever but Catherine after being pulled into the kiss immediately realized that everyone in the highly populated room was staring at them lips locked. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might fall out of her chest. She resisted the urge to slap him or strike him in anyway, Catherine ended up settling for a gentle push back. She didn't look in his eyes she was too afraid that her anger would make her do something that she would regret; he was still king after all. How could he do something so public? It was so embarrassing for her because she prided herself on the fact that while Henry continued on with his mistresses she would not in any way be sexually involved with him unless it was to provide heirs.

You could hear a pin drop in the room that was how silent it was. All eyes were on the pair. Catherine felt her cheeks burning; she assumed that they were red as blood. She had no idea how to gracefully get out of this situation so Catherine just walked past Henry to sit on her throne he then followed to sit on his; they still had to hear from the nobles and commoners so they looked ahead to trying to seem as professional as possible.

The day was light with little action from the French people. Anything could have been said but nobody could actually focus on the people the only thing on everyone's minds was the kiss that the king and queen of France had shared in the throne room. As soon as the last person finished speaking to them, Catherine stood up and fled to her living quarters before Henry could get to her. All of the people in the room migrated together surely to gossip about the king and queens very public kiss. Kenna ran from the room obviously upset and Mary, Lola, and Greer followed her close behind most likely to comfort her. Francis and Bash went their separate ways to try and understand what just happened. For Francis had just witnessed a kiss between his parents which he never thought he would see and Sebastian saw his father replacing his mother with Catherine and that replacement could very well may be permanent. That left Henry to stare at the back of his wife bolting away in a room full of gossiping French. Henry decided to go to his own chambers to think about what he just did. He walked through the room with his head held high. The people all stopped talking for a moment to bow and curtsey toward the king before they went back to their gossip. He could hear the questions flying throughout the room and the halls to his room, '_Are they back together? What about his mistresses? Did you see Queen Catherine flee? Lady Kenna looked so angry!' _The people ate up the new juicy dirt of French court and must have shared every thought to each other.

Henry finally arrived at his room walking passed the guards into his bedroom full of servants. "Guards I want no visitor, unless my wife comes of course. Everybody else you are dismissed, " Henry said and the servants all gracefully bowed and curtseyed before scurrying out of the room. He wanted to relax so he took off his outer clothes and threw them on the ground for the servants to pick up later then he took off his crown to sit it on the vanity. He took a seat in one of his chairs and threw his feet up onto the table to sit comfortably. Henry smiled thinking back to the kiss, he sighed missing the feeling of Catherine's warm lips against his. It made him miss the days of their youth, before he started with Diane and before Catherine was so obsessed in getting pregnant that she would do anything. Those were the days that they weren't next in line for the French throne, the days that they would go on picnics and walks and stay awake talking till the early morning sunrises.

Henry mentally debated going to Catherine's room or not. He ended up settling with not going even though he wanted to go more than anything else. Henry knew it would be best to give her time to think about things and calm down for she was surely mad that the kiss happened in front of everybody and nobody wants to unleash Catherine's angry tongue. It was one of the things that he first fell in love with. He remembered when her voice was small and weak, of course it was all a show to try and impress his father into letting the two wed. For Catherine was a de Medici and they were known for their sharp tongues, and he had heard it almost as soon as the engagement was finalized. He could remember with detail how she would yell with her thick Italian accent and if she was mad enough accidently yell in Italian not even realizing that she was doing it. Nobody could understand but they all knew to work a lot quicker and more efficient. His heart yearned for her even more thinking about all of the fond memories he held of Catherine.

Henry was brought back to reality by the loud disturbance outside the door. He angrily rose from the chair. As he approached he could hear his guard say, "The king said he didn't want to see anyone."

"I don't care what the king said I need to see him this instant."

"He said the only person to allow in was his wife. You are quite obviously not Catherine de Medici so you need to leave right now," the guard responded to the girls' angry request.

"I am trying to relax in here," Henry said swinging the door open to see an angry Kenna. With the door opened Kenna tried to walk into his bedroom but was stopped by the two guards grabbing her by her upper arm.

"Let me go," Kenna yelled at the two guards holding her back.

The king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Let her by."

The guards instantly released her at the kings' order and went back to their former positions, while Kenna quickly walked past Henry into his bedroom. She crossed her arms and stared at him while he shut the door. Henry sighed and looked at Kenna brooding across the room. "What do you want Kenna," Henry asked.

"What do I want? Are you kidding me," She yelled at him, "You kissed her, in front of the whole French court! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me? How could you do that, you don't even like her. She is evil, and sadistic, and she hates you."

Henry waited for her to finish until he said, "Kenna I'm trying to be kind and listen but I will not listen to you if you insist upon insulting Catherine."

"See! What has changed between you two? You're kissing her and defending her you used to join in or at least laugh at insult directed toward the queen," Kenna yelled at him.

"She is my wife Kenna," it was all that he could say to explain to her because he didn't truly know the answer to what had changed himself. All he knew is that he wanted her, thinking of the early years of his marriage and their recent times together he realized how much he missed loving her.

"That has never meant anything to you before! Why now? Are you done with me, because if you aren't then there is no way you will have Catherine? Are you trying to get your wife back," Kenna questioned. She was jealous and angry at how he constantly dismissed her. She gave him everything her heart, her virtue and Kenna had learned to expect dismissing behanior when Diane was in the picture but Catherine was a whole different story. Catherine would never be emotional involved with Henry if he continued to have and take on mistresses. Kenna still loved him and at least the small part that he gave her while he had Diane was something compared to the nothingness she would have if Henry and Catherine choose to resurrect the former love they share; it is rumored that they loved each other deeply and that they would have done anything for each other, rumored that they had a love greater than that of Henry and Diane. How could she compete with that when Henry never gave her a chance from the beginning!

Henry had paused because he really didn't know the answer to the question. He knew that she was right that if he had mistresses Catherine would never become involved with him. Could he give it up? Diane, Kenna, or any other beautiful girl who offered herself to him. Before he could even think through the answer to that question he answered Kenna with a, "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what? You're done with me or you are pursuing Catherine," she asked still holding onto the hope that he might change his mind if he just thought about what he was doing. Kenna didn't seriously believe he could give up being with her or Diane for that matter.

"Both Kenna, you are right. I can't have mistresses and be with Catherine. I need to try with Catherine, we are married and I love her. We must stop this relationship now Kenna. I will continue to supply you with noble suitors but our relationship is over," Kenna could believe what Henry was saying. He was so shocked at the words coming out of his mouth; he never imagined life without mistresses. Yet, something in him knew he could do it. He would do anything to get Catherine back.

Kenna was shocked. It was over, done. At least having Diane around meant that she could have some of him. "What about Diane," Kenna questioned using the last piece of material at her disposal.

"That is between me and Diane," Henry said understanding that he would have to deal with his relationship with Diane eventually. She would be the hardest girl to kick out of his bed but now he had to focus on getting rid of Kenna, "I think that it's time for you to leave Kenna."

"She is Catherine de Medici you think that she will actually fall for you and again none the less? She could never love you; she is unable of loving anybody but her children and you know it. How are you in that much denial? Have fun with your wife but don't come crying back to me for comfort when she rejects you as you know she will," Kenna yelled before stomping out of the room and slamming the door loudly behind her.

He knew the hearing that it was over would be hard for Kenna, after her reaction to him staying with Diane he had learned to expect it. Now it was just a matter of getting Catherine to agree to this rekindling of their old flame. That might be the hardest part to his whole plan. Henry stepped up to his bed and rolled into the comfortable pillows and mattress. He needed to think up a plan on how to get Catherine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenna locks herself in her quarters and cries to herself for some time. '_The bastard,'_ she thought to herself. He took everything from and she got nothing in return well time to make his life a mess as well. She walked over to her writing desk. Kenna retrieved a feather, some ink, and parchment to form a letter. She dipped the feather into the ink and began to put pen to paper. It didn't take her that long to write the letter. She gave it to her guard and ordered it be sent out immediately.

_Dear Diane de Poitiers,_

_I know we might have had our differences in the past but I think we may be able to agree on something now. The king is in pursuit of Queen Catherine's heart and I think you know what would mean for us if they find out that they do still love each other. We might not only be kicked out of the kings chambers but we very well may be kicked out of France for we both know that Catherine de Medici is not a forgiving woman. Do with this information as you please._

_Sincerely,_

_The Lady Kenna _

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** This took a little longer than I wanted but it's a pretty long chapter so I hope you'll be pleased. This chapter is in Catherine's POV (mostly) and the kids will be involved. I also take the facts of history into it for the kids that Henry and Catherine have because in the show they have five kids but in history they had ten so I'm using that amount in my story. In case you are unfamiliar with the children they had I will list them in order: Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Louis*, Charles, Henry, Margaret, Hercule, Joanna*, and Victoria*. The * means that the child died as an infant. Sorry for any mistakes but I can only read this story so many times. Anyway on with the story, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own reign.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief as the last servant closed the door behind herself. She unbuttoned the front of her dress; she held it up until she was able to step out of it. Catherine laid the dress down on her couch precisely so that it wouldn't wrinkle for the servants who would clean it later. Now all she had on was her under dress and corset. Catherine began to unlace the corset slowly making sure that the strings didn't tangle which would surely happen if she unlaced it too quickly. It used to happen a lot to her when she first came to France because the Medici family made her wear her corset tighter that she was used to, and she liked to undress herself when she was younger as though it was a relaxing thing to strip of her heavy dresses as though she was stripping herself of her stresses. When the corsets were tighter she often unlaced them quickly so she would be relived of the tightness quicker, but instead her fingers would just get tangled in the strings and in anger pull at them tightening the corset even more. She even once had to be cut out of her corset by one of her ladies because she couldn't breathe with it was so tight. That was the second time she had been cut out of a corset, the other was when she and Henry were in bed together tangled around in each other's arm when Henry tried to further things by undressing her. They were both only fifteen at the time, so it was before Henry became an experienced lover with the help of his mistresses, and he didn't have much trouble with the undressing until he got to her corset. He was tangled in the strings and tugging to try and take it off until he tugged the strings in the wrong direction and tightened it to where Catherine couldn't breathe. She remembered the scared look in his eyes before he ran for his knife to release her from the tightening grip of the cloth. Henry was quiet obviously embarrassed and upset with himself for she could see by the blush in his cheeks and hear from the apologies that continuously spilled from his mouth. When she was able to catch her breath she started to laugh which only made him grow with embarrassment. Once she was done laughing she had taken her hand and put it gently to his cheek and smiled pulling his lips to hers. Those were the days that it wasn't shocking to see the king and queen kiss in the middle of court. In that thought the smile that had previously played at her lips dipped back into a frown.

By the time she was done thinking back on memories her corset was neatly undone and resting in her hands. Catherine gently laid the corset down beside her dress making sure the string didn't get tangled in the process. She kicked off her heels and picked them up before walking over to her closet to place them in the empty spot she picked them up from that morning. She choose another looser dress to wear that didn't require a corset and found a pair of short heels that matched and set the heels out by the door in case she wanted to leave her quarters. Catherine stepped into the new deep red dress with silver embroidery and slid her arms into both of the sleeves before tying the dress up in the back.

Finally, in her comfortable dress and laundry laid out she only had her vanity left to tidy up. She walked over her feet gently hitting the rug that was under the vanity. She straightened the chair that sat in front of the mirror and began to place her multiple potion and poison vials in their specific spots. Once all the large and small bottles were put away she arranged her hair clips in a specific order and transferred them to the top drawers. Catherine looked in the mirror and saw that she was still wearing her crown. She carefully removed all the small hair clips holding it in place before laying it down on the pillow beside her other two large crowns. Catherine opened up her other drawers to search for a small simple tiara that would match the red and silver dress she had on. She had decided on the tiny silver tiara with a few small diamonds on it and placed it on her head. Henry had given it to her on their fifth wedding anniversary. They were starting to grow distant and Henry surprised her and they went to a private house. They were completely alone for three days no servants just four guard that were posted outside who they never saw. Henry had cooked her a candle lit dinner all by himself and given her the simple tiara and matching necklace. The happiness of their marriage lasted about one more year, that's when Henry brought Diane back to court.

With everything now done she gave a satisfied huff before sitting down on the edge of the small chair in her room. There were still some papers that she still had to sign off on for the party happening next week to celebrate her youngest daughter Margaret's sixth birthday. The little darling was so excited for her special day, she was still telling stories of the fun she had last year at her fifth party. She did not want to think of the kiss so she distracted herself with the paperwork or thoughts of her children. Catherine was to visit them today so she pulled out her day planner and saw that her children only had about an hour left before they were finished with the last of their studies. She started to sign the documents quicker hoping it would mean she would spend more time with her five youngest children.

Catherine had read and signed every paper in her large pile and she felt quiet accomplished of herself for finishing her stack of papers and for doing it without thinking of Henry and the kiss that they had shared. She couldn't handle the extra stress of that on top of everything else she had to deal with so she decided to just push the thoughts and feelings down for when she was finally ready to deal with it. Catherine looked around the room for something else she could possibly do to keep her mind occupied for she had almost everything planned for Margaret's party, her other official documents were taken care of (she would ask her servants for everything to be delivered when she left to see her children in about fifteen minutes), and her room was tidy and clean already. _Damn it _she thought _there is nothing left to do._

Thoughts of Henry began to enter her mind. She snuggled into her chair leaning back and pulling her legs up into her chest to have her arms wrap around them and her chin rest upon her knees. _Now you can think about it Catherine_ she told herself. She let out a deep breath before letting the thoughts creep out of the dark corners and ring in her mind. _Did her love her again? Want her back? Was he just bored with Diane gone? _Apart of her yearned for him to want her again to try and have a relationship again that didn't involve constant hateful arguments or actions to try and hurt the other. She wanted the days back when they were fourteen and all that mattered to them was the love they shared. _You've been burned by this before_ a haunting voice rang in her mind.

A few years ago they had tried to reconcile their marriage. There was about two weeks of happiness from the pair before they had a small argument and Henry returned to Diane. Catherine hated that woman; to the depth of her core she hated her. The only good that came from that time was her pregnancy with Henry. Sure they had shared a few heated one night stands together, two even resulted in their last three children; little Hercule who was now four, and their twin daughters Joanna and Victoria. Joanna had died during birth and her sister Victoria followed about a month later. Even though the birth of the girls almost killed her she spent almost every moment with weak little Victoria before she passed. She had only lost one other child, Louis, to a cold developed from his christening. Catherine thought back on those times with tears in her eyes and decided those were one of the only times she had ever cried in front of Henry, probably the only ones ever after their falling out. She wiped the tears that had rolled down her face off with the back of her hand. Even after having ten children she still grew sad at the thought of never being able to have another child.

She remembered how she cried when Nostradamus told them that she was unable to have more children. She cried and cried at the news and Henry pulled her into his chest and rubbed small circles on her back that shook from her sobs. He could be so kind when he wanted to. He could also be so hurtful toward her sometimes but when he kissed her today for a second she forgot everything bad that had ever happened to her and she felt like she was safe. The feeling of pure joy was short lived for the kiss was poorly placed. His lips were warm and demanding against her own, they always were. Henry always had kissed her with such presence and passion. His kisses always light her up to make her feel like she is burning with fire inside of her. Catherine hadn't even realized that a small grin had appeared on her face. She rolled her eyes at her own silliness. Henry wasn't offering her anything, for all she knew he could have just had a moment of loneliness and she was the closest warm body.

Catherine collected her wits and rose from the chair to slip on her shoes. She opened the door to her room and waved in the loyal servants waiting outside. They all quickly walked into the room waiting for their queen to give them a job to do.

"Patricia take the gown and corset lying on the chair to the laundry to be cleaned," Catherine said and the young servant curtseyed before going about to perform the task given to her. "Amelia and Scarlet send out the signed papers I left on the table," Catherine ordered and they both curtseyed before scurrying over to the letters. "I will be going to visit my children, if anyone comes looking for me first ask if you can take a message if they decline send the directly to me," she announced to the room of servants and they dipped into curtseys and bows before she walked out of the room. Two guards followed closely behind Catherine as she walked down the hall.

When Catherine walked into the 'play room' where the children went after their lessons to play or relax all five of her children turned their head, shouted her name, and ran into a big group hug surrounding the queen.

"Have you all finished your lessons for the day," Catherine questioned picking up her littlest child Hercule. They all walked over to the large couch in the room to sit on it. She placed Hercule on her one lap and Margaret jumped up to sit upon the other. Little Henry snuggled under her left arm and next to him sat Claude who held onto her hand. Charles let her right arm free to rap around Hercule so he didn't fall off but his head rested on her shoulder. All of them were so small for their age; they got their shortness from her, everyone but Elisabeth who inherited her father's height.

"Yes mom," Claude said nodding happily.

"How about you all tell me of your lessons," Catherine asked as she did every day. She already knew what they did; she made it her job to know what was happening with her children, but they liked to tell her of the progress they've made. "Why don't we go youngest to eldest? Hercule would you like to start," she asked.

"Yes mama," he said excited, "I went to Basic English and my teacher helped me with my speech then she taught me some rules of the language and how to speak in proper sentences. Next I had nap time with Margaret and Henry. The last lesson I had was geography before you came to see us."

"Very good Hercule! What did you learn in geography?" Catherine asked knowing that her little four year old liked that subject best.

"I learned all about Spain, where Lizzy is. I was so excited when my teacher told me. She also said that soon I'd start my French and Latin lessons," Hercule said with pride in his voice.

"You'll be able to tell Elisabeth all about when she comes home for Margaret's party. When your teacher thinks that you've learned enough in English then yes you will start your other languages, what about you Margaret?" Catherine asked her youngest daughter who began to talk. She listened attentively to each of her children as they explained their lessons and showed her what they had learned. They always loved to impress their mother with what they had learned. She did however notice that Henry was missing the spark in his eyes and happy tone in his voice that he usually had when telling his stories. When Claude had finished speaking her impeccable Italian which was not a required language for them to learn but she did it so that she could bond with her mother. Catherine clapped and spoke back in Italian, "Marvelous job Claude you may be passing up your own mother." It caused Claude to blush and giggle at the comment before muttering an Italian thanks. She smiled back to her daughter before turning her eyes to Henry and spoke, "Henry dearest what is wrong. You seem quite glum."

He gave her a slight shrug and half smile before saying, "Why doesn't father ever visit us like you do? You come and see us almost every day but I haven't seen him in almost two weeks. Have we angered him?"

All of her children looked at her questioning as well. Claude looked forward with some anger for she was becoming hardened against her father as her older two siblings, Francis and Elisabeth, were. It was a popular question that had been asked but Francis and Elisabeth when they were young as well. Catherine worked hard to hide Henry's unfaithfulness to her from her children because from experience when Francis and Elisabeth found out how their father betrayed their mother they began to be cold toward him. She sighed and said, "No, none of you have angered your father in the slightest."

"Then why has he not visited us," Charles asked with a sad face.

"Your father loves you all very much but he is a king and being a king is a very busy job to have. Would it make you feel better if I sent for him?" she asked and realized that in saying that meant that she would see him again for the first time since the kiss but for her children she could surely be near Henry without any problems. The smiles and shaking of heads meant that she would have to see him sooner than she wanted to. "Alright," she told them and picked up the youngest of her children off her lap and sat them on the couch beside their siblings. The lot of them giggled at the way their mother so sloppily placed Hercule and Margaret on the couch. She waved over a servant and said, "Go to the king and tell him that his children are asking for him." She got closer to the servant so that the children couldn't hear her words, "and tell him that his queen demands his presence here as well." The servant's eyes went wide and nodded before dipping into a low bow before running off to complete the task.

Catherine turned around to see big smiles on her children's faces. She walked over to the table and picked up a wooden play sword and spun around quickly to point it at them and said, "Why don't we play a little before your father gets here?" They all laughed and smiled larger before jumping off the couch to grab their own wooden swords and pointed them at their mother. She lunged at Charles and they all jumped into a sword fight laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The servant nervously walked up to the door of the king but was stopped by the guards who said, "No one is allowed in but the queen."

"I have a message from the queen," the servant said. The guards looked at each other wondering if it was a good idea to disturb the king, especially after lady Kenna left rather quick and sad. After a long wondering stare they nodded their heads yes and opened to door to the servant. They announced, "A message sent from Queen Catherine." The servant walked into the chamber to see the king sloppily lying on the couch. His chambers looked nothing like the queens for hers were neat, clean, and decorated beautifully and she did most of the cleaning and tidying by herself. His chambers though had clothes and shoes all over the floor, multiply cups on the table, and something was lying broken in the corner.

"What does Catherine want," Henry asked sitting up and looking eager to hear the news.

"The queen said that your children are asking for you," the servant said nervously.

Henry felt a bit guilty, he hadn't seen them in a while, things were busy with the duke and duchesses arrival and he hadn't remembered to go see them. He didn't worry about it too much though because he knew Catherine saw them almost every day but he couldn't remember the last time he visited them. He got up and asked, "Is that all she said?"

"No, she also said that she requests your presence with the children as well," he thought it would be better to say request than demand.

"She demanded my presence didn't she, Catherine isn't the type of woman to request anything," He said and pulled a shirt over his head. The servant nodded his head and the king laughed.

"How did you know your majesty?" he knew he shouldn't of asked but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I've been married to the woman for almost twenty-five years, I know she makes no requested," he said plainly as he buttoned his pants, "Hand me those boots."

He walked over to get the boots and gave them to the king. He didn't even bother untying them he just slipped them on. Once dressed Henry walked out the room and motioned his servants to begin cleaning. He smiled at the thought that he was on his way to see his children and Catherine.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! This is going to be in third POV with it jumping back and forth between Henry and Catherine's thoughts like the first chapter was, and you will finally get to read a chapter with _both_ Catherine and Henry. Next chapter will be almost nothing but fluff so hold in there. This is a really, really long chapter too. By the way there will be more of the children in this chapter because I just love to write them. Okay I would also like to say that I used like one quote from the book _The Confessions of Catherine de Medic: A Novel_ so no one can me on plagiarism even though I don't think that it matters in fanfiction. Anyways I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** If only I could own Reign *sigh*

Henry stood outside the door of the room that contained his children and wife. The fact that Catherine was just inside made him extremely nervous, he frantically began to straighten his clothing and regretted that he didn't try harder to look nice for Catherine. He eventually shook his head thinking he probably looked like a small boy going to see his first crush. Henry opened the door and saw a beautiful sight, his youngest children and wife rolling on the ground tickling each other while happily screaming and laughing. He smiled even larger than he had before, seeing his strong no nonsense wife so at ease and happy was something he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"If you really want to get you mother good get the back of her neck," Henry advised his children from experience long ago. Every one of them turned their heads to see Henry standing at the door. They all jumped up to go and hug their father. "So I hear that you all have been missing me. Well I would like to apologize that I have been busy, but I should have come to see you all sooner. I have missed you all so much." Henry kissed them all on the top of their heads. He looked across the room to see Catherine picking herself up off the floor and beginning to tidy things up, it was so like her.

"We have missed you so much father! I'm so happy you are here now," Charles said still holding onto his baggy shirt. The rest of his children began to say how much they missed him as well. He saw Catherine giggled a bit at how sweet her children could be and then bent down to pick up another toy. Henry couldn't help but tilt his head to get a better view of Catherine's shapely rear; she stood up and saw Henry's eyes on her lustfully. Catherine just rolled her eyes and went back to picking up around the room and Henry went back to the children looking up at him with admiration that he knew he didn't deserve. Henry saw little Henry yawn and he looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost set.

"Hey guys I know just got here but it's almost time for bed. You all need to go and get dressed for bed, it's getting late," Henry said and all of their little faces fell.

"But father! You just got here," Margaret yelled.

Catherine decided that it was a good idea to chime in, "I think your father has excellent idea. What if Elisabeth is early and arrives tomorrow, you don't want to be tired for her do you? When you're done getting dressed you can all just come back here and I'll tell you a bedtime story. Your father will here too when you get back, won't you Henry?"

"Yes of course," Henry said smiling. All the children looked at each other seeing if they all agreed on the proposition their parents had just laid out for them.

"Fine," they all groaned together knowing that they didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Go fetch your nannies outside the door and tell them to go and get you ready for bed. If you move quickly I'll get in two stories," Catherine urged and they all ran for the door. Catherine laughed and smiled happily, all up until she realized that she was alone in the room with Henry and his eyes were all over her. He wasn't even trying to hide it, his eyes flicked up and down slowly taking in each and every detail of her body. The shiny golden hair, thin lips, narrow shoulders, perfect breasts not to large or small, the slim waist, curvaceous bottom, and even though her dress covered her legs he knew that they are smooth and slender.

He then walked up behind her and she didn't move, she couldn't decide what to do so she just stood there staring forward at the wall. He settled behind her even closer; she could feel his hot breathe on the side of her neck. Henry was smirking and whispered right into her ear, "You look beautiful Catherine." It was true the dress was fitted in the bodice and top of the arms. The waist, sleeves, and hem of the dress had amazing silver embroidery; it matched the silver tiara which he recognized from their fifth year wedding anniversary. His ego grew at the fact that she still owned and used it.

He moved the little bit of hair that she left down to the side and gently placed a kiss. Henry left his lips there when he got no reaction from her he opened his lips to let his explore the warm, soft surface. Catherine breathed in sharply at the small circles his tongue traced on her skin and stepped away. "What are you doing Henry," Catherine asked him walked backwards trying to distance herself from him but he was walking forward and his stride was so much long than hers. He was sporting that ever so cocky grin he commonly worn.

"I'm just complimenting you on your astounding beauty my dear wife," he said still smiling at her. His eyes raced up and down her body. Her back finally hit the wall, and his small smirk grew into a full on smile teeth shining in her face. It took him only two steps to close the distance in between them.

"Kiss me Catherine," he said and took one of her golden locks in his hand. He twirled the soft curl between his fingers. "Kiss me," he said again. She didn't say anything; she just raised her chin high in defiance. He chuckled at this and got even closer to her. They were millimeters apart; he could so easily tilt so little and their lips would meet. Their legs were between each other's and he had to lean his head down to come in contact with her neck, the height difference was large, he nuzzled into her neck moving his nose up and down to gently caress the place he had just kissed seconds ago. "Kiss me," he whispered and closed his eyes taking him her scent. He could hear Catherine let out a shaky breathe. It made Henry happy to see he could still have an effect on her. Maybe she could resist kissing him but he couldn't resist her anymore so he began to place kisses up and down her collarbone.

Catherine knew she shouldn't let herself indulge in this but it just felt so good. Henry was hers for that moment and that barley ever happened. She closed her eyes to enjoy the kisses that he started to scatter on her jaw. It felt so perfect until the painful memory of when she found out about Diane into his mind.

Catherine and Henry were almost twenty and they were fighting so often lately. It had been the third night in a row that he hadn't shared her bed and she was deeply worried and still naïve enough to believe that Henry was faithful to her. She was walking to his chambers and saw Diane exit in a nothing but a small robe, Catherine turned around immediately to flee. She was barely able to hold in the tears, and once she got to her room she sobbed. She had realized that she was now alone with only herself to trust. Catherine remembered the words her aunt had whispered to her before the rebels stormed her home, killed her family there, and took her prisoner; _You must be brave, Caterina. Now is the time that you must show the world that you are a true Medici, born and bred. _In that moment she stopped crying and thought; _You have been through worse than this Catherine. Get pregnant, secure your place in court, and love your child._

She opened her eyes and pushed back at Henry's chest. He took a step back and opened his eyes to see anger and fear on her face before he heard her speak venom that stung him to his core, "Is this what you do with all of your mistresses?"

"Mama! Father!" Hercule yelled before running and jumping into Catherine's arms. She saw one last pained look from Henry before she turned her full attention back to the children. She smiled at them all and Claude joined her at Catherine's side when Hercule squirmed out of her arms to join the rest of his siblings circled around her husband. She tried not to be jealous for the children rarely saw their father so when he was there they wanted to be spoiled with attention. Claude looked up slightly to meet her mother's eyes and flashed a smile that warmed Catherine's heart. Catherine smiled back, placed a kiss on her forehead, and slung her arm over Claude's shoulder to walk her over to the couch where the rest of the family was.

"Go sit with your father Claude. He loves you and doesn't see you as much as I get to," Catherine whispered the Italian words in her ear so that even if someone heard her they wouldn't understand.

"That's because you make an effort," she said in her Italian that sounded a bit odd with the French accent she had grown up with.

"Then be like your mother and make an effort," Catherine whispered and patted her leg telling her to get up. She did as her mother told her but not without muttering a snide remark in Italian. "I heard that," her mother quipped back and smiled. Claude picked up little Henry and sat him on her lap.

Her father smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her on her check, while he was near her face he whispered into her ear, "I love you Claude." He knew Claude favored her mother after finding out about his unfaithfulness to her but he loved his daughter and Catherine knew it; which was probably why she sent Claude over to him, he couldn't understand the Italian words that came out of their mouths but he knew the only reason she would walk over to him would be if her mother asked her to. He guessed Catherine used the language he didn't know to spare his feeling. Henry flashed a small smile at Catherine and she just shifted her eyes to the ground.

He suddenly became aware that _all_ of the children were swarming him, and he felt bad that he was stealing all the attention that Catherine usually got from the kids.

"So how does story time usually go," Henry asked the kids. They all beamed at him and looked at their mother to explain.

"Well they all take turns, I think that its Margaret's turn today, and they make a request and I tell them the story they want to hear," Catherine said.

"Mama it's my turn then Margaret's," Hercule spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay its Hercule's turn, but you don't need to do story time if you don't want. Your father is here you can just spend time with him," Catherine said quite selflessly.

"No! You promised story time. You even said two stories," little Henry complained and everyone else joined in to protest.

"Alright, alright. Hercule what do you want to hear about," Catherine surrendered to them, and his little face lit up with excitement.

"Umm," he said and rolled his dark brown eyes up to look like he was thinking. Catherine and the rest of the children already knew what he was going to say for he asks for the same story every time ever since he first heard it, "The Big Bad Wolf!" Catherine and the rest of the children rolled their eyes.

All of the children fixed themselves to comfortably watch the show their mother was about to perform. "Once upon a time…" Catherine started. She went through the story doing everything that Hercule liked and saying everything he enjoyed. Henry was amazed on how Catherine told the story with such passion and was able to keep each and every one of the children's attention.

Although Henry could only focus on the agonizing words that Catherine had said; _is this what you do with all of your mistresses?_ How could she even think that he would put her in such a category? He cared for more that he had ever cared for any woman. She was his first love, his only love! He's been so stupid over the years and just these small moments of happiness they've shared over the last few months made him realize just how stupid he had been. He would get her back and never let her go again.

At the end of the story everyone clapped, but Hercule who leapt from his lapped and threw his small arms around his mother's neck. She was beaming from the fact that she was able to make her youngest son so happy. He knew that she clung to their youngest because they could never have any more children after the twins, but it still caused an ache in both of their hearts. Those days were the worst of his life. One daughter dead with another daughter and wife barely hanging on; they weren't expected to survive, sadly only Catherine beat the odds. He sat at her bedside holding their littlest daughter everyday while she slept. At least when they lost their boy Louis they were able to comfort each other through the terrible time. She sat Hercule back down on her husband's lap; he brushed the back of her hand when sitting him down. They looked at each other in the eyes until Catherine broke the intent stare with a clap of her hands and said, "Okay I think it's time for bed."

"No! You promised to tell us two stories and it's my turn," Margaret exclaimed jutting out a pouting lip.

"Fine, but after this one you will all say your prayers and go to bed," Catherine said sternly before taking a seat next to Charles who hooped onto her lap, he was getting big. They all smiled and nodded yes to Catherine's demand. "Okay," she sighed, "what's your story Margaret?"

"I want you and papa to tell the story of how you two met," Margaret said with a devious grin on her face. Henry and Catherine looked at each other with embarrassed looks on their faces. It was such a delicate memory that they both held so dear to their hearts.

"Alright," Catherine said and she swallowed, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Were you nervous? Was mommy beautiful? Was papa handsome? Was it love at first sight?" Margaret asked going on and on with questions.

"Alright, alright Margaret we will tell you every single detail," Henry exclaimed and Margaret instantly shut her mouth and grinned at her parents waiting for them to speak. Catherine remembered going through this story alone with Francis and Elisabeth. She had told it countless times to Elisabeth because she requested the story so much. She had told the story without much detail to her younger children and was nervous to tell it with Henry there as well.

"My father and mommy's uncle were discussing marriage to because mommy had a lot of money that France needed and I was titled so it seemed like a good deal. My father said that I would be able to meet her before they all decided upon finalizing the engagement. So the day she was to arrive my servants picked out my best clothes for me to wear so that I would impress mommy. It was to be a grand event, and I was outrageously nervous because I only just turned fourteen. So I was standing in the garden with the rest of my family waiting for her carriage to arrive," Henry said and looked at Catherine so she could tell her part of the story.

"Now to my family the engagement was really important because we weren't a titled family and your father was a prince. They never failed to remind me how the fate of the entire Medici family rested on my fourteen year old shoulders," she said it in a teasing tone but Henry knew the truth was that the pressure for her was terrible, "anyway my uncle, Pope Clement, and I were very close and he insisted on us sharing a coach alone so that the rest of my family didn't stress me out anymore than I already was. He could tell I was extremely scared because I kept asking him, '_Is he going to like me? I'm Italian and a Medici, he's going to hate me! Will he think pretty?' _I just kept going on and on because I knew how important it was to impress the royal family. I was wearing heels so high and my corset was so tight I was afraid I'd trip or start hyperventilating. My whole body was shaking with nerves and my uncle took my hands in his and said, '_Caterina, you are the bravest, the most stunning, and the most brilliant girl I have ever met. The man would be a fool not to fall head over heels in love with you just by a single glance, and if he doesn't then your impeccable charm will have him falling at your feet.'_ Well that made me calm down until the carriage stopped and I began to freak out more. My uncle kissed me on the cheek and spoke some comforting Italian words to me before I had to step out of the carriage," Catherine finished so that Henry could say what he thought of her for she really wanted to know. Charles began to play with the same strand of hair that Henry had just touched only ten minutes ago. Henry was looking at her and she looked up from Charles to meet his dark brown eyes, they still looked pained from the comment she had made toward him but she just looked away for she had became quiet familiar with that pain.

"Pope Clement seems so sweet," Claude chiming in after she saw the looks shared between her parents.

"Oh he was darling I wish you could have met him," Catherine smiled to her.

"Why'd he call you Caterina I thought your name was Catherine. That's what father calls you," Henry asked tilting his head to the side with wonder.

"Caterina was my birth name but I've gone by Catherine ever since I came to France because it was more formal, more of a princess name," Catherine said.

"Keep going! What did you think of mommy," Margaret shrieked turning to her father and the rest of her brothers and sisters followed. Henry grinned and remembered the first time he saw Catherine step out of that carriage hair down and curly, blue dress with golden lace that made her shine when the sun hit her. "Father!" Margaret exclaimed after a few long seconds of silence on his part. She was bouncing on the couch waiting for an answer.

He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands; Henry felt like a fourteen year old again. He looked at Catherine and she looked nervous like she doubted her fourteen year old self. "Well I was just standing there waiting and finally her uncle stepped out then I saw a heel exit the carriage. She was wearing a blue dress with golden lace; her hair was down but pulled out of her face with gold clips but not up the way she has it now all the way up it was like a waterfall of strawberry blonde locks flowing down her back," he smiled and looked down, "she looked up and I saw her eyes and they just sparkled in the sun, her eyelashes are so long, her skin looked smooth and pale, and her lips were deep red. She smiled a cute little smile and it was just… ahh. I just starred at her until my brother hit me on the arm. I looked at him and he said, '_If you don't marry her then I will.'_ So to answer your question Margaret yes your mother was beautiful. the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and to this day she still is."

Margaret could barley stay in her seat she was beaming, "Oh papa you're so romantic! I want a husband just like you!" Everyone then looked at Catherine and they could see the deep blush on her cheeks.

"Okay my turn, I stepped out of the carriage and looked at your father for the first time and he saw so handsome and dapper. He had hair back then," at that comment Henry and the children laughed, "it was dark brown and about Francis's length, he was golden tan, and he had dark eyes like night time sky. I kept on my small smile because he was so handsome I didn't even think I compared and I didn't want to seem too eager to meet such a handsome prince. I saw him look at his brother say something and then he surprised me and broke formation and walked over to me. I dipped into a low curtsey and he bowed down to take my hand and gave it kiss."

"It was love at first sight," they both said together.

Margaret squealed so loud and made everyone laugh.

"So long story short we got into the throne room and my father didn't even have to ask me if I wanted to marry her I just blurted out yes. We were married about two months later," Henry said.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Catherine spoke up, "Alright prayer time."

All of them got down on their knees and rested their elbows on the couch. They all silently prayed for a few moments. The younger kids must have finished much sooner than Henry and Catherine because by the time they were done Hercule, Margaret, and little Henry were sleeping with on the floor soundly. Catherine chuckled at the sight and Henry looked curious about what to do.

"Hercule and Henry share a room and Charles is just a door down. Margaret and Claude have rooms across the hall from each other. I can't carry both of the boys, their too heavy together, so can you carry Hercule and Henry to bed and tuck in Charles and I'll carry Margaret and tuck in Claude," Catherine said explaining the plan.

"Sure. Out of curiosity what do you do when I'm not here," Henry asked.

"I carry Henry; Charles carries Hercule; and Claude carries Margaret. Boys to bed first then girls," Catherine said standing up. She brushed Henry's blonde hair out of his forehead and gave him a kiss; she repeated the same action with Hercule but his hair brown, then kneeled down and gave Charles a big hug and kiss before saying, "Straight to sleep little man no funny business."

"Yes mum," Charles said with a cute little smile.

Henry went over to the sleeping Margaret and kissed her cheek. He bent down to Claude and stroked her hair. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You love mom." The words came out in a sing sound voice that surprised him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Don't mess it up."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I won't. I love you Claude."

"I love you too," she said back to him.

"Goodnight," he smiled and he saw his little girl again.

He turned around and saw Catherine saying goodnight to Charles; she is the most amazing mother.

"Goodnight Charles mommy loves you," she told him and he smiled so she could see his teeth.

"I love too mum," Charles said and kissed her cheek.

Henry picked up little Henry then Hercule. They were slung on each side of Henry with their little heads bobbing back and forth at the slightest movement. Catherine walked over and picked up Margaret to cradle her in Catherine's arms.

"Goodnight Henry," Catherine said putting her hand on Claude's shoulder.

"Oh I'm coming to your chambers tonight so it's more like see you soon," Henry said and turned left and began to walk down the hall. Henry and Charles laughed when they heard Catherine groan and walk down the hall behind them. Henry turned left when the guards opened the door to the little boy's room. Charles sat down while his father laid the little boys down in their own beds.

"Wrong beds father," Charles said. Henry huffed and switched the boys. He pulled the covers over them both and tucked them in. He kissed their heads and went over to where Charles was sitting and sat down beside him and Charles smiled.

"How did your mother know to put them in their bed clothes," Henry asked Charles as he stretched his arm behind Charles and kicked up his feet. Charles saw his father's actions and imitated him. Henry saw what he was doing and grinned.

"Mum once told me that she knows everything. She's never proved herself wrong," Charles sighed and that made Henry laugh loudly.

"She's always right isn't she," Henry stated.

"Yeah it's a bummer sometimes. You love mum don't you," Charles asked with a smile.

"Why do you say that," Henry asked. It was his second child that said it today, he did love her just didn't know it was so obvious.

"You guys look at each other, then you look away and your cheeks are all red. Plus Claude whispered it in my ear. Is Claude right, she's like mum so I think she is," Charles said looking up at his father. He is like a spitting image of how Henry was at that age; dark brown eyes that almost looked black, dark brown long hair that always looked like it needed cut (Catherine was always pushing the hair out of his eyes just as his mother did to him), and he was tall for his age already hitting his short mother's shoulders.

"Yeah," Henry sighed, "It's kind of hard not to love her."

"Then why are you so sad," Charles asked looking up at his father.

"Well, your mother is also a bit hard to love. She gets angry and she's stubborn," Henry said but stopped. He would hate to tarnish even a little bit of Catherine's image in the eyes of Charles who admires her so much.

"Yeah she says we get our stubbornness from both of you, and she yells a lot when the servants mess up," Charles nodded, "But she's really nice too, and pretty, and smart. Plus I think she loves you too."

"She's perfect; and I hope she does Charles, I really hope she does," Henry said.

"I think you should go for it. I think mum is worth the anger and stubbornness for all the other stuff. She isn't that bad at sword fighting either," Charles said and Henry smiled at the last part.

"Well I agree with the first part and the sword fighting is defiantly something I will take into consideration," Henry told him.

"I give good advice don't I," Charles said smugly. Henry laughed and stood up.

"Now don't get my ego as well as my stubbornness," Henry said and he picked Charles up to throw him over his shoulder.

Charles laughed and yelled, "Father put me down." They were out of the room and that comment only made Henry spin in circles. Charles screamed and laughed and it made Henry's heart warm. Once Henry got a bit dizzy he walked in Charles room. His son was still giggling about being spun. Henry went over to his bed threw him on so that he would bounce on the soft bed. Charles got under the covers and Henry tucked him in as he had done a few times before.

Henry kissed him on his forehead and said, "Goodnight, Charles, sleep well."

"I love you father," Charles said and snuggled into his bed even more.

"I love you too," he said and stood up. For a solid minute and he just stood there watching his son try and fall asleep; he wondered where the time had gone. He could remember the day that he was born. Their fifth child and fourth surviving; he was always there for her when she gave birth and Charles was their largest child. Catherine had never screamed and insulted him so much. He smiled and shut the door gently behind him; his smile grew when he turned left the opposite way from his room but the quickest way to Catherine's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine gently laid Margaret down underneath the covers and pulled them up high because Margaret was always cold. Her nanny must have left one hair clip in to keep the bangs out of her eyes. Catherine unclipped it slowly and kissed her littlest daughter on the cheek.

"Mom, I'm going to go take my hair down," Claude said from the door. She wore her hair up to mirror her mother. Catherine nodded and Claude left knowing she would be in later. Catherine took the hair clip over to her vanity and opened the drawers looking for its proper place and when she found it she set it down gently. She looked over at the closet and saw an ugly dress hanging up for Margaret; she made a face of disgust at the outrageously poufy red and pink dress with terrible yellow stitching. It was almost an insulting gift sent from a small town duchess in Germany. She took it down from the hanger and threw it onto the couch, she rolled her eyes whoever picked that disgusting dress out should be hanged. She started going through all of Margaret's dresses and smiled when she found a darling purple dress with white stitching that Elisabeth had sent when she first arrived in Spain. It was simple, Margaret wouldn't put up a fuss, and the deep purple would go perfectly with her light brown eyes and blonde hair. She hung the cute dress up and picked the ugly one up. She got one last glance at her beautiful little girl.

She heard Charles shrieks from down the hall and she peeked her head out of the door. The sight she saw was one of the cutest things she's ever seen. Her little Charles in complete bliss as his happy father spun them in circles. Both of them looked so happy and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

When Henry and Charles went into his bedroom Catherine emerged from Margaret's. She saw her handmaid scurrying down the hall. "Arianna," Catherine stopped her.

"Your majesty," she said and respectively curtseyed.

"Here," she said handing out the ugly dress, "It's not very beautiful but the fabric is silk and if you hate it so much you can always sew it differently. I just thought daughter might like it." The queen smiled when the girl took the dress with a surprised look on her face. Arianna was her handmaid and her husband worked in the kitchen, they had a girl a little younger than Margaret but most of her children were short as she was so it should fit perfectly.

"Oh thank you your majesty it is perfect. We would never be able to afford something so nice for our daughter. This is such a considerate gift; my daughter will be so excited to see it," she said in awe that her daughter would be wearing such an expensive gown.

"Of course my dear now run along," Catherine said.

"A thousand thanks your majesty," Arianna said and went in for a low curtsey.

Catherine was happy to help such a kind girl. She did that sometimes when she hated a gown, it had a small tear that wouldn't be acceptable for a princess to wear but a town's girl would look noble in it, or when it had a terrible fit that wasn't even worth tailoring.

Catherine walked into Claude room to see her getting in the side of the bed furthest from the door. Catherine smiled and walked straight to the side of the bed that Claude always left open for Catherine to lay in which she did if they had long talks, Claude had a nightmare, and sometimes even if Catherine was lonely. Catherine took off her heals and let out a deep breath.

"Father loves you," Claude said putting emphasize on the love. Claude was braiding her light red hair sloppily for bed.

"You speak more and more like Elisabeth each day," Catherine smart mouthed her back and Claude laughed.

"He does! You could see the way that he was looking at you, and don't deny it," Claude said.

"Yes well I might have messed that up a bit," Catherine said and clenched her teeth.

"Mom what did you say. Ugh how many times have you told me that a sharp tongue always comes back to stab you," Claude said rolling over a bit to look at her.

"Well he was kissing me," she said and covered her face when Claude awed at her words, "and I kind of might have said is this what you do with all of your mistresses."

"You didn't," Claude said.

"I did," Catherine said.

"Well may I just say two thing; good come back and poor dad," Claude said conflicted with her feelings.

"I don't want payback, I don't want anything. You know he kissed me today in front of the whole court," Catherine gossiped.

"No way!" Claude said sitting up in the bed.

"Way," Catherine said nonchalantly.

"What does it mean? Have you written Elisabeth? Who else have you told? Who was there," she asked the last question with a playful tone.

"Mary and all of her ladies even you know who," Claude giggled at this, "Francis and Sebastian were the only other ones there of importance."

"Well Kenna must have freaked out, Francis is probably with Mary, and Bash is bound to have written Diane," Claude concluded.

"I haven't told anyone, it's not as though it won't be all over France in a day. No I haven't written Elisabeth I'll just tell her when arrives," Catherine said.

"Well I feel special," she said with a smile, "but what does it mean?"

"I don't know," Catherine said and picked up a pillow and covered her head with it.

"Jeez if I ever have relationship issues I'm writing Elisabeth," Claude said. Catherine hit her with the pillow.

"I don't know what to do Claude," Catherine said.

"Well do you love him," Claude asked, "you're much harder to read that dad. He's like an open book."

"Ha, I wish he was. I mean I don't want to but I do, I do love him but that doesn't matter. I won't share him," Catherine said.

"Oh so it's the trust issues," Claude said.

"Yes," Catherine said.

"I advise you to speak to Elisabeth; I mean she's already pregnant. I've never even kissed a boy," Claude said.

"Your father was my first real kiss too dear," she said taking her hand, "Elisabeth wasn't kissed until she was married either."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about you dilemma mom. I think he loves you but I'd be afraid to trust him too so I understand," Claude said in a low voice.

"Yeah I don't really think that this is a topic that correct advice can be given," Catherine said and Claude nodded then yawned.

Catherine sat up and kissed Claude on the cheek, "Good night my sweetheart."

"Good night mom, I love you," she said before sinking in deeper within the covers.

"Love you," Catherine said picking up her shoes and walking out. She couldn't go straight to her room so with shoes in hand she walked to the boys rooms and peeked in to see them all sleeping soundly.

She walked to her room completely forgetting the comment Henry had made earlier about going to her chambers until she walked through the doors.

**TBC**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:** Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm really excited because this chapter will finally going to have some confrontation on the kiss. This chapter is much shorter but I hope you like it anyway. Well I don't have much to say so let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reign

Catherine walked through the door and saw a man standing in her room looking out the window. After she saw the shaved head and tallness she knew it was Henry. He turned around to see Catherine standing with her ladies behind her waiting to get her ready for bed.

"You are dismissed," Henry said with a wave of his hand. They glanced at Catherine quickly to see what their queen wanted them to do. Catherine knew that Henry is the only one who can overrule her, and if he wanted her ladies out they would be. Not even turning around Catherine held up her hand and gave a flick of the wrist to tell them to leave. They curtseyed to the king and queen before closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing here, Henry? What have you been doing all day is what I really want to know," Catherine said taking a few more steps into the room.

Henry heard the words she said but the only thing that was in his head was, _'Is this what you do with all of your mistresses?_' He looked at her and said with a hurt voice, "You think I'm treating you like one my mistresses?"

"Henry," she said with a roll of her eyes. She was about to say more but he cut her off.

"I have never, would never treat you like that," Henry said.

That's what made Catherine let out a short laugh, "Your right Henry, you treat me worse than them. You parade your prostitutes around in front of the whole French court, me, and even our children. It's not as though people already don't insult me for things I can't help like being Italian or Medici, but then they throw your disloyalty in my face. As though it isn't belittling enough you give them honors that are rightfully mine as you wife."

"Catherine I'm sorry I was stupid and…" Henry began but Catherine cut him off.

"Your apologies' mean nothing to me anymore; I have heard them all before," Catherine said.

"I know I have lied to you many times in the past, and I know that I have hurt you but you are my wife and I would never consider you a mistress you are so much more to me than that." Henry said and grabbed her hands. He was looking her right in the eye and wasn't holding anything back. "Do you believe me," he asked her and squeezed her hands. They were tiny and with slender fingers, and her smooth skin was warm.

She could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth and said, "I don't know Henry." She then pulled her hands away from his and took a few steps away from him.

Her words made him feel as horrible and he finally realized the extent to how much he had hurt her through the years. He remembered their short kiss they had shared today and he remembered the feeling of her lips on his and he just couldn't help himself. Henry walked right up to Catherine and took her face in his hands before pulling her into a breathless kiss; he put everything into the kiss; the hurt, the desperation, the love all of it into this kiss. It wasn't rough or sloppy; their lips were just barely brushing against each others like a paint brush on canvas. It was the short and sweet type of kiss, the one that make you feel breathless with barely a touch. All of their senses were heightened. The cool air felt like you've just woken up on a winter morning and anywhere that they were touched felt like a fire was burning there. Henry dipped lower to wrap all the way around her waist. He felt no response from her until he gently pulled a finger up her hip to her shoulder feeling the dip of her waist. Her lips began to more softly against his. Catherine was lost and forgot everything closing her eyes; it was just Henry and her flouting on this light and airy cloud.

Their lips began to move frantically against each other wanting more of this passion they both have been deprived of. Catherine held onto the back of his neck for support. Her head felt dizzy and her legs weak. Leaving one arm to grip at her small waist he pushed his hand up into her soft, silky hair and heard some of the pins hit the floor. His tongue ventured out of his mouth to brush against her teeth and with a moan she opened her mouth to him. Henry pushed his tongue in and began to explore every part of her mouth. Catherine was shyer in the movements with her tongue moving slowly throughout his mouth. Henry's hand began to slowly explore up and down her back and sides; still being carful as not to scare her off.

Catherine's initial shock of dizziness had began to wear off and her hands began to roam as his were. She found the buttons to his jacket and started to sloppily undo them. At her actions he started to unlace the back of her dress. Their lips had never left each others during the whole time. Henry had beat her and her dress was wide open; she felt it hanging off of her and Catherine dropped her hands quickly to slip the rest of the dress off. It pooled at her feet and brought her hands back up to undo his jacket. Henry broke the kiss and began on her neck sucking and biting at the soft skin, but not before getting a long glance of her in her under dress. The neckline was plunging and the short sleeves showed her thin arms.

She finally undid the last button and pulled at the sleeves to take off his jacket. Catherine brought her hands up to Henry's cheeks and tilted her head up to recapture his lips. At this action he grabbed her hips to lift her up; Catherine wrapped her legs around his hips. Henry had both hand on her hips, and Catherine's hands were once again wrapped around his neck this time to keep his head close with his lips on hers. Henry began to walk and Catherine didn't know or care where to. Her back hit the plush bed; Henry moved to place himself on top of her and sunk in enough to have contact with her but not enough to crush her with his weight.

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud creak. At the noise Catherine pulled away from the kiss, slithered out from under Henry, and ran for her robe. The man that had entered the room looked very surprised and a bit scared at what to do after seeing the sight.

"Your majesties," the man stutter and bowed.

"Whatever you have to say it better be extremely important to pull me away from my wife," Henry said with malice in his voice.

"The queen wanted to be updated on her daughter Elisabeth's arrival," the servant said stuttering on his words.

Henry groaned and threw the closest pillow at an empty space in the room.

"Yes, what is the news," Catherine said and stepped towards the man.

"She sent a rider ahead to say that if things are to go as scheduled she should arrive at noon tomorrow," he said.

"Good now get out," Henry yelled and the man bowed.

"Thank you," Catherine said with a smile, she would see her eldest daughter again. The door closed behind the man and the awkward silence was unbearable.

"Catherine," Henry began.

"I think you should leave," she said standing up to go and picked up the dress and jacket lying on the floor.

"Catherine I came here to talk," Henry said.

"That was not talking Henry," Catherine said and put the clothes on the couch.

"Then let's talk Catherine," Henry said and got up from the bed. Catherine picked up the few pins that were scattered on the ground. "For god sake's Catherine stop cleaning up," Henry said angrily.

"What's there to talk about Henry," Catherine yelled standing up and setting the pins in the tiny handmade bowl that Francis made her when he was seven.

"Us," he said exasperated.

"There is nothing to say," she said bluntly and walked over to the pillow Henry had thrown.

"Yes there is! I've kissed you three times today, that is more than we've kissed in the last two years," he said.

"Fine, why did you kiss me three times today Henry," Catherine asked placing a hand on her hip after sitting the pillow back down on the bed. She groaned at how messy the sheets and pillows were now that laid in it.

"Catherine," he began with honest eyes and a soft voice, "I want you back. I've realized that I was so stupid to ever try and find someone else that I could love as much as I love you, and I do I love you Catherine…"

"No, Henry, don't say that," Catherine yelled.

"Why? I do Catherine I love you, I love you, I love you, I love," he said to her.

"Shut up Henry shut up," Catherine screamed at him.

"Why do you want me to deny it? I know you have feelings for me as well don't try to hide it," Henry said as Catherine shook her head angrily.

"You don't get to say that Henry! You can't just have years and years of nothing but anger between each other then come today kiss me and declare your love for me and expect me to do so in return, it doesn't work like that! You think you know my feelings but you haven't known my feelings for the last twenty years nor have you cared in knowing. I have built a life without you, learned how to get on without you, all by myself, and I've been doing it for twenty years, you can't seriously expect me to just forget what has happened and to fall back into your arms like the fourteen year old Italian girl I used to be," Catherine yelled at him then crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her lips were together in a thin line and there was an anger scrunched in her button nose.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Henry spoke softly to her, "I know this isn't fair and that I should have been a better husband to you through the years. I will again be a selfish with you Catherine and ask for your love because I have never wanted anything more."

At the silence Henry walked to her and pulled her back into another kiss. Catherine felt his warm lips and was almost was almost sweep into the moment. Unfortunately for Henry she was swept away. She quickly pushed against him and turned her head, "Stop it Henry just stop. You can't just kiss everything to make it better."

"I don't know what to do Catherine! I'm trying, at least I am trying," he yelled back.

"So it's my fault?! MY FAULT THAT I DON'T WANT MY HEART TO BE BROKEN FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME BY YOU," she screamed at him and her hands moved angrily though the air to exaggerate her anger.

"No that's not what I meant," Henry argued and his hands went to cover his hands and he angrily groaned.

"Just leave Henry," Catherine said with a defeated tone.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for your amazing reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I really think I'm playing the character close to how they are on the show but I'm still a little questionable on so if you have recommendations on their personalities then I would gladly like to hear them and try to incorporate it into the story. Anyways let's get onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Reign and I'm very depressed about it.

_"__Just leave Henry," Catherine said with a defeated tone. _

"No," he said and he walked up to her one hand rested on her waist and the other met her cheek softly, "I've been stupid I know, and terrible, and a horrible man to you. I won't be stupid anymore, and it would be the stupidest thing I've ever done to walk out that door. Please Catherine please."

She put her hand on his chest, "I can't trust you Henry."

"I'll prove it to you. I can make you trust me again Catherine," Henry said and tilting his head down so he could look into her eyes, "Try Catherine. All I need is one more chance and I know you won't regret it. I won't cause you any more pain."

"That's the thing about trust Henry. These promises you make, they hurt me to hear them. I know what happens; you promise things and everything goes great for a few days or weeks or however long you decide for them to go on then you get bored and quit and you get to go back to comfort from mistresses or anyone else you want because you are a king but I get nothing," Catherine said to him softly.

"I'm not leaving Catherine. I've seen this happen with my own parents and I have denied it so many times in the past for I never wanted to be like my father but I was. My father loved my mother but he never mended things with her and when she died he was heartbroken, I saw it. I won't be too late," he said and his thumb brushed her cheek.

Catherine pushed away, "Henry I am trying to be kind but this won't mend, we are too far broken."

"I won't accept that," Henry said defyingly.

"If you do not leave I will," She said back.

"Where will you go," Henry asked.

"Any of the children would let me stay with them and there are many empty rooms in this castle," Catherine said.

"I'm not leaving and neither are you," Henry said.

"You can't just keep me here Henry," Catherine said.

"Oh please Catherine I locked you in a tower for god's sake I can put you where ever I want to," Henry said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, oh my king I think I might be falling in love with you all over again," Catherine said sarcastically acting like a damsel in distress.

"Stop with the dramatics Catherine," Henry spit out. All Catherine did was cross her arms and sit down on her couch. She turned her head to the side as not to look at him. "Your being childish," her said to her.

"Well your putting me in a time out as if I was one; might as well play the part," she said back to him.

"Okay, stop fighting with me! I'm professing my love for you here, we are not supposed to be fighting," Henry yelled.

"Seems fitting, we fight any other time," Catherine said nonchalantly.

"What about me Catherine? I'm not the only one who should apologize here, I'm not the only one who has made mistakes in our relationship," Henry said.

"Yes we've been over this before I hurt you feelings, I made you feel unmasculine. I'm sorry but I'm sure Diane made you get over that feeling quite quickly," Catherine said.

"And it always comes back to her. I don't love Diane I love you. I'll exile her if it would make you happy," Henry said.

"That would make me very happy," Catherine said.

"Then it's done," he said, "Do you trust me now?"

"No and trust won't come from a few simple meaningless words that might never come true," Catherine said.

Henry groaned angrily, "What do I have to do Catherine tell me and I'll do it. I love you, I need you, tell me what to do to get you back." He got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands again in his own. Catherine looked at him with desire in her eye, not just desire for him sexually but for him emotionally as well.

"Can you really do it Henry? You really think you can give up your mistresses, every single one of them, and be completely faithful to me. No flirting, touching, or even entertaining the idea of something further than friendship. You and me that's it; you'll eat with me, go one walks with me, stay in my room with me. Give me presents that you should give me because I am you wife, take my favor, and play with our children with me. You will be the type of husband you promised me you would be on our wedding night," Catherine said laying down all the rules. She felt vulnerable in saying it because he could easily say no for she was asking for him to give up a lot.

Henry had already gone over all this in his head and most of what she said about being with her made him answer even quicker, "Yes, yes, of course. I'll contact Diane in the morning tell her she will be staying in Paris for the rest of her days and I'll never see her again, I've already broken things off with Kenna, and I will take no other mistress. You can move into my rooms or I into yours; whatever you want you shall have. I told you, I love you Catherine."

"It will take me time to trust you Henry," Catherine said.

"But you'll try," he asked with hope in his eyes.

"I will try," Catherine said and she instantly felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and Henry could push her off at any time then he kissed her and she felt safe again. It was a sweet kiss before Henry pulled away. He was smiling and it made her smile.

"Do you love me too," Henry said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't push it Henry," Catherine said.

"You do," he said and he rested his forehead against hers his smile never fading.

"Yes Henry I love you," Catherine said before screaming.

Henry had picked her up bridal style and was walking over to her bed. He was still smiling and Catherine was giggling. Henry gentle laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her just as he did before. "I love you Catherine," Henry whispered before taking her lips. Their lips moved at a gentle pace. Catherine let it go on for several moments before gently pushing Henry away. He groaned and dramatically flipped of off her and lay beside her.

"I want to take things slowly Henry," Catherine said.

"Of course, I would never push you," he said and rolled onto his side. He brought his hand up to play with the curl that lay on the bed with the rest of her long curly hair. It had gotten so light as they got older it was almost blonde but when they were younger it was a beautiful red with hints of blonde that made it look golden in the sun. She had hated the hair but he simply adored it and never lacked to tell her.

She smiled and it lit him up as well. "We should prepare for bed," Catherine said and sat up from the bed.

"Yes," he said and followed her lead in getting up, "Servants!"

They all came in quickly with a steady flow of her ladies. He looked at her and waited for her to give her people tasks.

"Beatrice will you go to my husband's rooms and fetch his night supplies," she ordered and her lady bowed before leaving. Catherine stepped into the middle of the room, "Girls prepare me for bed." They all looked surprised to see the king in the queen's chambers but rushed to perform their usual duties for the queen. Henry sat down on a couch and watched as a woman braided his wife's long soft hair; he wished he could run his hands through that hair.

"Leave your hair down," Henry said and kicked up his feet to lay long across the couch. Catherine could hear the women swallow hard for she was between a rock and a hard place; she was between the king and queen.

"Take it down Anne," Catherine said as not to start a fight and Anne's nimble fingers went back into her hair to unbraid. When her hair was down another one of her lady's removed her robe and she stood in only her under things. Prudence held up two of her nightgowns; one had a high neck line and long sleeves with blue fabric and silver stitching, and the other was deep red with black stitches and black lace bordering the deep neckline and capped sleeves. She pointed to the red and the women handed that gown to another lady and brought the blue gown back to her closet. "Henry please turn around," she told him.

"Catherine," he whined she just crossed her arms. He groaned and reluctantly turned.

Catherine's lady began to unlace the front of her under dress until it was loose enough to slip off then another woman put the night gown over her head and laced it up the side. "I'm decent," Catherine said and Henry turned and his jaw dropped. He grabbed a pillow, sat up, and put the pillow in his lap so none of her ladies could see his growing erection. The red complemented her hair and made her lips look even darker. Her skin was a beautiful cream and he could see so much more of it with this night gown. Her cleavage was showing a great deal but he wasn't complaining at all seeing he bend of her breast before the black lace cover the rest of her breast. The gown was form fitting and it showed her small waist and curved hip. The dress was tight on her bottom and it showed the amazing curve and the rest of the dress flared. "Henry my eyes are up here," she said and he looked up to see her finish an eye roll.

"Ah.. you look stunning Catherine," he said with his eyes glance back and forth between her eyes and body. Henry barley even noticed the lady Beatrice enter with his own clothes.

Without his eyes leaving Catherine he took his clothes from the woman and said, "You are dismissed." Catherine nodded at his statement and the woman blew out a few candles then curtseyed and left together.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. This chapter is a short one but very romantic. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Reign there would be a spin off series just for Catherine and Henry.

Catherine sat down on the chair opposite of Henry and at that Henry stood up and Catherine barely even had to glance at his pant to see the bulge. She looked up at his eyes and dark eyes with a dangerous amount of desire stared back at her. She just sat their completely still and Henry began to undress starting with throwing his shirt off and onto the floor. In that moment she didn't even mind that his clothes might be randomly scattered on the floor by the time he was undressed. His upper body was lean with arms muscular and tanned; his chest was flat with small dips outlining where the muscles are and the candle light drew attention to it even more; his abs were obvious as was the v-line that disappeared under his waist band. Henry then began on the buttons of his pants with his eyes still looking over Catherine's body and her eyes were glued to the bare skin he displayed for her. Henry's hands worked slowly to prolong the event. With the last button undone he pushed down his pants and they fell to the floor, he stood their confidently looking at her.

Catherine's breathing quickened and she felt a heat forming between her legs but she crossed her legs and daringly stared back at him. She locked her eyes with his making sure not to look down. He slowly bent down for his own pajamas and stepped into them. Catherine swallowed and stood up then walked toward Henry. They were right in front of each other and Catherine was looking up and Henry was looking down. Catherine placed a hand on his bare chest and another on the side of his neck. They could feel each other's breathe and Henry laid his hand on her waist. He brought up his other hand and brushed the back of his hand against her face gently moving some of the hair that fell in her face. She felt her heart beating one hundred miles a minute. Henry took a step closer to her and the hand that was on his chest slid to the waist band of his pants and her clothed breast was touching his naked chest.

Catherine felt chills go down her spine as Henry continued to stroke her face with the soft back of his hand. He was just looking at her and he knew he wanted to look at her forever; never to stop seeing her gorgeous face for a single second. The candles made her fair complexion flicker between darkness and light. He turned his hand over and the inside of his hand was more rough and calloused than the back but it lay on her cheek. His thumb caressed her cheek at first but then the finger roamed to her lips and he brushed over them from top to bottom; he felt the rise of her upper lip then the fall at the middle felt a little wet and as her dragged down her lower lip it until he ran out of lip and it sprang back to where it sat before.

"I love you," Henry whispered and she just nodded back to him. She was fighting her mind as he was here. She felt terrible that she heard voices in her head that told her to push him away. She rebelled against her thoughts and pulled his head down to her lips. They were frantic against one another. There kisses were heated and frenzied with hand that roamed each others bodies trying to touch everywhere. She didn't even realize that they had moved until her back was pushed against the wall. Henry looked down and saw not only her gorgeous body but Catherine struggling to stay of her tiptoes to keep the kiss. He leaned down lower till his hands could grab the back of her thighs and picked her up. She reacted by wrapping her legs around his hips. He pushed her back against the wall again. Catherine scratched his bare skin with her nails tracing his muscles. Henry groaned and threw his head back at the action; he then attacked her neck with his lips surely marking her as his. Henry slid her left sleeve down and kissed her bare shoulder.

Henry was about to pull down the dress all the way but then he remembered how Catherine said she wanted to move slowly. He pulled his lips away from her elegant skin and put her back down on her feet gently.

Catherine looked up at him surprised and whispered, "Henry?" He smiled back at her and pulled her sleeve back up to its rightful place. "What is it," she asked feeling very rejected by him.

"You are so beautiful darling and I'd love to continue," he said and kissed her cheek, "but you wanted to move slowly and I want to respect your wishes."

Catherine nodded and felt mixed emotions of happiness and sadness. She wanted to be with him but it also made her feel good that he was honoring her.

He stared into her eyes and she stared back; dark eyes meeting light. They could just stay there and look at each other all night. She tried to resist but she couldn't help but yawn. He chuckled at her when she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. The hardest thing was for him to turn away and it made his heart pull. He picked up his shirt and put it on. He also picked up the other clothes and threw them onto a chair because he knew the mess would drive at Catherine's mind until the room was cleaned.

Henry looked back to see Catherine sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. He head fell to one sit where it bobbled when she took in a deep breath. It was a beautiful sight to see; Henry went and blew out the rest of the candles so the room was almost completely dark with only the bright moon to light the room.

He walked over to gently scooped up Catherine, he could tell she was only in a light sleep because she snuggled her head into his chest. She also wrapped her hands around his neck and sleepily moaned out his name. He laid her down lightly and then climbed into the bed with her. Catherine barley knew what was happening in her rest but she could feel his warm body next to hers and she was cold so she moved herself to snuggle underneath Henry's arm. Her head sat on the edge of his chest, her hand rested on the opposite side with her palm down, Catherine's left side faced up toward the ceiling, and she even felt brave enough to throw her left leg over his waist. Henry felt so glad at the sudden contact and he responded by wrapping his left arm around her for his hand to grip her waist and brought his right hand up to hold the hand she laid on his chest.

In a moment of mental weakness Catherine let the words slip. "Don't hurt me Henry." Then she drifted completely to sleep leaving Henry to lie on his back starring at the ceiling to think where he went so terribly wrong with her, and again silently vowed to himself that he would make it up to her. He kissed her hair before he too took on sleep feeling happy to have Catherine lying by him.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: **Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've been driving with my parents and sister for almost twenty-two hours to get to vacation. It has been kind of crazy and I don't have a car charger for my laptop so it died pretty quickly and I had writers block so it was just one big mess. But I'm back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW in my story there is no Clarissa but she did cheat with Richard. Plus there will be a little flash back in here too so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own reign.

Catherine felt herself start to wake so she tried to roll over and stretch before getting out of bed; she was so overcome by sleep that she forgot Henry was in her bed. She didn't freak out for it wasn't and uncommon thing to share her bed with her children. Francis and Elisabeth had started it when they were little but Elisabeth went to Spain and Francis decided he was too old to stay with his mother although the rest of the children still liked to stay with her if they got scared from a nightmare or they hadn't seen each other for a while.

At the attempted roll to try and get up the arm that was around her waist pulled her to him tighter. Catherine was almost completely on top of Henry. She again tried to slip out of Henry's grip but it again tightened. She could see his eyes flutter a bit, he began to shift in his sleep and he felt her head low on his chest. He grabbed under her bottom and pulled her up so her head was at his neck. She gasped at the contact but settled into the new spot

"Where are you trying to go," Henry whispered without opening his eyes.

"Grip's a little tight Henry," Catherine said.

He opened his eyes sleepily in alarm and instantly loosened them muttering sheepishly, "Sorry, are you alright."

"Fine just need to start getting ready for Elisabeth's arrival," Catherine said.

"It's so early; stay a while," Henry said. He was always more of a night person where she was a morning person; just another thing they didn't agree on.

"I need to stop by and see Lord Parcel about how much he will pay the crown for his daughter to marry my cousin, see the children's tutors to make sure they are where they should be or if they need to be moved up, and I must discuss the engagement of Claude to the Duke of Lorraine's son," she paused and looked at him, "Henry does she have to be married in only a year she is still so young and.."

"Catherine she'll be fine, the boy is good I checked him out thoroughly, his father never took a mistress, they are very Catholic, and they are loyal to the crown. She will be one of the most powerful Duchesses in France. I wouldn't marry her off to someone bad," Henry said.

"She is so young Henry, only eleven. Elizabeth, Francis, and even we all were at least fourteen to be wed. Elisabeth's marriage was terrible enough but I don't want to say goodbye to Claude as well," Catherine said; she had been persistent in this fight but it didn't surprise him she was the same way about Elizabeth's and Francis's marriages.

"Fine," Henry said spitefully. "Go talk to the damn Duke and see how long he'll wait for the marriage; thirteen at least, Catherine."

Catherine smiled so large and tilted to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Henry!" she exclaimed. "Ugh I have to go see Francis as well."

"So you want me to go with you," Henry asked knowing exactly why she had to see him.

"No I think it would be best if it were just me. You and Francis have always had a.. let's just say rocky relationship."

"Alright," he said. They were silent after that and they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Henry?"

"Hmm," he voiced back.

"I really need to get out of bed," she said.

He groaned and flipped them over. She resisted a squeal; she felt her back on the mattress and Henry's forehead rested in the crook of her neck and he nuzzled in.

"Henry," Catherine laughed.

"Catherine, my love, don't leave just yet."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to," she said and tried to wriggle out but couldn't move.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed down her jaw. Catherine saw the light of the rising sun disappear as her eyes flicked shut. He felt up her side touching every part of her hip, waist, and stomach until his hand went to lie upon her breast. At the touch her mouth slid open when she let out a loud moan. His hand began to gently massage her breast as his lips began to scatter kisses on her chest. She felt his erection grow and push against the top of her thigh. He started to grind his hips against her leg and Catherine couldn't resist and bucked up her hips. Henry grinned and let out a light chuckle before returning back to the kiss. There was so much passion between the two of them; they groaned and groped at each other. Taking in every part of each other's bodies as they touched and as Henry was kissing her softly and whispering sweet nothings into her ear but she felt the betraying memories float back into her mind.

Catherine was just walking through the halls with all the children. They just finished her lessons and she noticed how restless they had been; the weather had been terrible with rain and thunderstorms that kept them inside. It was the first nice day in a week so she picked them all up after their classes to take them for a walk on the grounds.

Claude was walking beside Catherine both had their hands held in front of them. They hadn't realized until they felt quick kisses on their cheeks that Francis has joined. He picked up Margaret and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and she giggled.

"How are my favorite girls today?" Francis asked smiling.

"We are great just about to go on a walk actually; do you care to join us?" Claude responded.

"Sure," he said and ruffled Henry and Charles's hair and they laughed before straightening it again.

"Can we ask father to join us, mother?" Hercule asked looking up with his big doe eyes and long batting eyelashes.

"I don't see why not," Catherine said with a smile. She saw the loathing faces that Francis and Claude gave her but choose to ignore it; her younger children still loved and respected their father and Catherine wouldn't take that away from them.

"I'll race you, Henry," Charles said challenging.

"I wanna race," Hercule pouted.

"Me too," Margaret said.

"Fine let's go," Henry said.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Charles yelled and all four darted for the door at the end of the hallway. There weren't any guards at the door so Catherine thought there would be no harm letting them run into an Henry's empty room; he was probably with the council discussing all matters of the kingdom or something.

Charles being the oldest and tallest made it to the door first and shoved open the door before charging in yelling 'father'. The rest of the children followed into the room. Catherine was smiling until she heard a women scream loudly. Catherine, Claude, and Francis all ran toward the room.

They never expected to see the sight they did. Margaret began screaming loudly; Charles and little Henry stood in shock with their mouths hanging open until they finally had enough sense to cover their eyes. It wasn't till Catherine looked at the bed that she was what the commotion was about. There stood Henry with no pants on beside a hand maid shirtless with nothing but her skirt on.

"Everyone out!" Catherine yelled. By the time she said it Hercule was on the ground crying. She saw Claude run quickly for the door. She didn't have time to feel the pain of betrayal she had to try and preserve the little bit of innocence her children had left. Francis went over to where Charles and Henry were standing in shock and threw them up over his shoulders before also running out of the room, but not before shooting his father a hurtful glance.

Catherine tried to scoop Hercule up of the floor but he was squirming and it proved to be a hard task. "Margaret eyes shut!" she yelled and she was able to see the little girl stop screaming long enough to cover her eyes with her tiny hands. She finally got Hercule into her arms and grabbed the back of Margaret's dress to drag her out of the room as well. Francis slammed the door shut behind her and Margaret stopped screaming and Hercule stopped crying.

"Let's go outside," Catherine said as the sting finally hit her heart.

"Yes," Francis said after a long pause. They were all deadly silent as they walked to the garden.

Catherine found a large bench for them all to sit down on and the questions started rolling from their mouth like water out of a broken dam. She did her best to answer their questions in an innocent way and to preserve the image of their father. She thought she ended up doing a pretty good job until she and Claude and Francis were alone and they had started to proclaim their deep anger they had toward Henry. She realized at the rate they were going all the children would eventually feel the same way. She spoiled them with attention, trips, and presents while Henry couldn't visit as much, or take trips, or worry about gifts. They would obviously take her side as Francis, Elisabeth, and Claude had done before them.

Henry went to kiss her lips but she turned her head and he knew the moment was over. He rolled over to lay on his back. "I'm trying Catherine."

"I know. Every time we kiss thoughts fill my head and I pull away; I can't stop it."

"Will you ever trust me again?" he asked.

"Why? Are you trying to determine whether or not it's worth the trouble?" Catherine spat out and flicked to sit up and threw her legs over the bed.

"No! Of course that's not what I meant. I love you," he said.

"You've said that before Henry and you still leave," Catherine said and went to her closet to look for a dress. She found one that was royal blue; there was gold lace on the sleeves, and a lot of gold beading on the train of the dress. She picked the golden open toed short heel and placed them on the floor under where she hung the dress to be worn.

"I know Catherine and I'm sorry! What is it going to take for you to forgive me?" he asked sitting up in the bed.

"For me to forgive you, right now? Get in your time machine and don't take countless numbers of mistresses," she said and went to the vanity and began to pick out her accessories for the day.

"Don't you think I would if I could Catherine? It's not as though you haven't also cheated," he said angrily letting the last part slip.

"Yes my whooping one man with whom I had sex with maybe ten times," he cringed at her speaking of it and she was so full of anger that she took advantage of it. "It hurts doesn't it? To know that he touched me, and kissed me, and loved me…"

Henry sprang from the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I have never struck you but if you keep speaking like that I will." He had a dangerous look in his eyes and he spook in a low voice.

"It hurts doesn't it and you only just found out, I've been dealing with it for years," she said and pulled out of his loosened grip.

"Did you love him?" Henry asked but used the word him, he still couldn't speak his name.

"No, but he loved me very much." She paused before saying, "I thought I did, love him I mean, but I know I didn't. I thought that if I told him and me that I did that maybe I would because I wanted to love him, I really did. At first I thought it would make me feel better to I don't know get back at you I guess but if only hurt worse so we stopped and he left court. Now he's dead," Catherine said. She always cared for Richard he was kind and sweet to her but she didn't return his love, she had only ever loved Henry. "Did you or do you love Diane?"

"No she was more or less just a warm body. I was hurt from how cold you became and how we were always fighting and she was there. I mean I liked her and I'll always be grateful for how she comforted me but if I look back on those times we were only really together when we had a falling out. She was like a crutch but I only ever loved and love you."

"I'm sorry I slept with Richard," Catherine said as she turned as not to look at him.

"I'm sorry I ever cheated," Henry said.

"Will this ever even work Henry? We are both so damaged and we fight so often," Catherine said weakly.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want you. I want it to be like when we were fourteen. All I know is that I'm willing to try even if it falls out. I'll try forever if it means I'll have you."

Catherine turned around and kissed him like she wanted him, like when they were fourteen, like she was trying. She pulled away and left her eyes closed when she rested her forehead against his, "Me too." And it was all she had to say

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** This chapter came a bit quicker than the last one so I hope that makes you guys happy. Also I've been reading this book called 'The Confessions of Catherine de Medici' and it is so tragic but so good. It makes me love Catherine so much more and shows me how much of a survivor she was. If anyone wants or needs a good book, read that one because it is amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reign. ):

Henry and Catherine stayed in an embrace for a few more moments until Henry left to go get ready for his own day and Catherine got dressed herself. The blue dress she was in was one of her best; the only ones that were better in her closet were probably her wedding and coronation gowns and maybe the dresses she wore to the children's baptisms.

She quickly took on the matter with the Lord Parcel's daughter's engagement; both came to an agreement that they were happy with. Then she went to the kid's tutor, they were all doing amazing in school and all of them needed to be moved up in their studies. She was making great time as she went to see the Duke of Lorraine, who was luckily for her in court for the next few days. She knew this marriage would be good for Claude she'd have just the right amount of power as duchess, but not so much to drive her crazy. Also her and her fiancé have been friends since they were little so she knew they would love and treat her well; it was just the age of Claude that bothered her. The duke completely understood and agreed to a marriage at age thirteen that would not be consummated until she was fourteen. It was an agreement that pleased her immensely. She knew it was still a bit early for Francis to be up so she went to make sure that everything she arranged for Elisabeth's arrival would be carried out flawlessly; she only had to yell at a few servants to get what she wanted.

It finally reached a time that she knew Francis would be up, so she started her descent to his room. When she finally got to his door she took a deep breath before knocking five times; they started it when he was just six and had terrible nightmares, he would knock five times and she'd know it was him. She heard footsteps quickly roam across the room and the door click before it opened. Francis stood in plain pants and a loose shirt. "Come in mom, I was just about to come and find you," he said and stepped aside the door to let her in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering. Francis closed the door behind them.

"No Mary?" she asked.

"She and her ladies stayed with Kenna last night to make sure she was alright," he said and looked at the ground.

"Say what's on your mind Francis, you've always been open and honest with me."

"What happened with Father?" he asked angrily but didn't stop there, "Was it just one of his stupid impulses or are you two together or something?"

"When he kissed me in front of court it was one of his impulses but later, that night after we visited your siblings he came to my room. He told me he loved me and wanted another chance. He said he'd give up his mistresses." She saw that he was about to speak and said, "Let me finish." She let out a deep breath because she knew what she was about to say would upset him, "I don't trust him but I am going to give him another chance."

"How can you do that!? He's humiliated you and threatened you for years; preferred and pamper his whore mistresses over you, and you want to _give him another chance_!" he yelled. He knew what his father had put his beloved mother through. She had hid it well for the sake of him and his brothers and sisters, but now that he was older he knew all of the things that he had put her through. She had always been an amazing, spectacular mother to him and he wouldn't let his father hurt her again.

"I know he has been terrible to me, and that's why I'm not getting my hopes up; but he has been great to me, and that's why I'm giving him another chance," she explained.

"How has he been great to you? All I ever saw was his terribleness toward you," he said.

"We were young Francis and we were in love and he was an amazing man then. It's not just his fault; I've been cruel to him as well."

"Whatever you did was not an excuse for his actions," he said. He would defend her to the very end, "He's going to hurt you mother."

"He might, but that is the risk you take with love because if you don't love someone they can't hurt you."

"I don't want to see you hurt," he admitted. Catherine smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"My dear sweet boy, you're such a darling for wanting to save me heart ache," she said.

"What makes him so desirable," he asked.

"You don't know how sweet he used to be with me. He treated me like a queen before I even was one; when I was just a rich untitled orphan girl from Florence," she said.

"I want to talk to him," Francis said.

"Of course you can talk to him. Try not to scare him away from me though," she asked with a smile.

"I hope you won't mother, but I'll catch you when you fall," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for more," she felt so loved and remembered how he was a little boy and how he adored her and she adored him. Francis kissed her cheek before pulling out of the hug.

"I'm going to see him now," he said and waited for her to nod her head before leaving the room. Francis knew that at this time that his father was probably just getting out of his standard council meetings, and sure enough as he walked to the door council member dispersed from the room and went in their opposite directions. Francis went straight into the room and saw his father talking to his secretary so he just stood by the door until they finished their conversation.

In mid sentence Henry realized that Francis was standing by the door so he dismissed his secretary and made sure the door was shut behind him. "Morning Francis; did your mother visit you yet."

"She did, that's why I've came to speak with you," he said. He was trying to stay rational and act like an adult in this conversation but he couldn't help but see red when he saw his father. Francis still had memories of his mother suffering at his hand.

"What would you like to talk about?" Henry asked him knowing and seeing that his son was about to explode.

"Are you playing her? Because what you're doing is real to her and you don't just drag her down when you betray her but you drag down Claude and Charles and little Henry and Margaret and Hercule with her. She tries her best to hide all the pain you put her through but we can see the cracks in her carefully laid masks and I am old enough now to know why they are there. Do not hurt her again, you have made her life terrible enough with how you treat her but she seems to be okay with things the way they are now and I don't want you to mess up her current happiness. I'm no longer a small child, and my mother used to save me constant heartbreak as a child, now it is my turn to save her some. She's too good for you so don't hurt her," he said and didn't even wait for his father to respond before turning away and walking out.

Henry just stood there stunned at the words coming out of his oldest child's mouth and he never thought how much the way he treated Catherine affected all his children. He had practically been pushing his children to despise him just by the way he treated their mother, their loving and caring mother. He looked up as he heard heels clicking on the floor. He sat down heavily in the chair behind him. Finally the faint click of heels grew loud enough for him to know that the woman was at the door. Catherine stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, a picture of stunning beauty.

"Did you hear all that?" he said and looked up at her to see her nodding glumly. He tried to lighten the mood so he said, "Well I think it went well." Catherine chuckled and decided to be a bit brave and gently sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

She kissed his head and stroked the back of his neck with her nails. "It could have been worse; wait until we have to tell Elisabeth."

"Oh good lord, we have to do that again?" he asked already exasperated from Francis's reaction.

"Yes and soon, she sent another messenger along to say she will be arriving within the hour," Catherine said and coincidently in that moment they heard the horns go off alerting them that Elisabeth was to arrive within five minutes.

Henry signed and kissed Catherine for a long moment before smiling and saying, "Okay I'm ready."

Catherine playfully slapped his chest and rose from his lap; he also stood up and walked up beside her to wrap his arm around her waist. They walked like that all the way to the door like that before they sent their servants to fetch their furs. Then they went, together, to get the children. Decked in their furs they went outside to wait for their dear sister and daughter. It took only moments for the carriage to arrive. She thought it was quite odd how small the carriage was and that there were no guard surrounding them but she didn't care because she could see her daughter. Henry also thought it was odd and they looked at each other with an arched brow. Finally the carriage stopped and a slender leg stepped out and it was not Elisabeth but Diane.

Catherine's small smile faded and her mouth opened slightly.

"Catherine," Henry said and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. Francis put his hand on his mothers back to nudge her to go back inside; he knew this would happen. Catherine's quickly clenched her jaw together and put on a small smile. She went over to where Margaret was standing and picked her up.

"Let's go inside kids," she said in her happy sing song voice and extended her hand for Charles to take and walk inside. Henry turned and stared at her until she made it to the door which was when Diane approached and said, "Henry?" He turned his head to glance at her before taking off running toward the castle after his family.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Who-hoo chapter ten! I can't believe I've gotten this far! So that's it and on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** not in this lifetime.

As soon as Catherine got into the door all of the servants quickly took their coats off of them.

"Why is she here, mama? Where's Elizabeth?" Henry asked his mother scornfully and the rest of the children looked up angrily as well. They don't know why they hate Diane so much; all they know is that their mother does so they should as well.

"Elisabeth will be here soon so we'll just stay in the foyer until she comes," Catherine grinned ignoring the first question that was asked. All of the children could see the pain that Catherine was trying desperately to hide. Claude acted first on seeing the emotion and circled her arms around her waist. Margaret was still in her arms so she hugged her mother around her neck. The rest of the children including Francis went in to comfort their mother as well.

"Catherine," said a breathless voice from the door. They all looked up from the big family group hug and saw Henry standing at the door. He went to walk toward Catherine but Francis and Claude stepped in front of her. "We need to talk in private," he said taking a step back.

Claude turned to her mother and pleaded, "Mother, don't." Catherine gave her a small smile and handed Margaret into the hands of Claude. She kissed Claude's cheek and then felt a strong hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving; she knew it was Francis.

Catherine turned to him and whispered, "Catch me when I fall."

"Always," he said back. Catherine turned and walked toward Henry ready to fall. He gently took her hand and dragged her into a small empty room so they could talk. Henry shut the door behind him so they could have privacy.

"Catherine, I swear to you I did not ask her here," Henry said and took her hands but she pulled away and turned from him.

"I can't help but think that you're lying to me," she said.

"Catherine I still want you; nothing has changed from what I said to you last night. I love you, I want you, I need you."

"I want her gone; I want her gone now Henry," Catherine said angrily.

"Yes of course," he said back.

"Go, now, tell her!" when she said this the horns went off again, surely this time for Elisabeth.

"Catherine," Henry whispered seeing her standing there brooding in anger.

"If that's another one of your mistresses I'm going to throw you off the highest tower," Catherine said and walked by him. Henry stood silently because he decided it was the best option with Catherine being so testy, "and I don't want Elisabeth to catch sight of her." Henry nodded and followed her out the door. She immediately went back to her children smiling and ignoring Diane and Bash talking in the corner.

Henry also saw Diane with Sebastian and decided that adhering to Catherine's request that Elisabeth wouldn't see Diane was a great idea for keeping Catherine and Elisabeth happy. Out of all the children Henry and Catherine had Elisabeth shown the most contempt toward Diane; Henry walked over to them.

"Henry!" Diane said with a smile on her face, "Bash why don't you leave your father and me to talk." Sebastian nodded and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked angrily. He glanced over to where Catherine was and saw Claude and Francis glaring at him and Catherine putting coats back onto the little ones.

"Are you not happy to see me?" she said innocently and took a step closer and rested a hand on his chest not so innocently and said, "I'm _very _happy to see you."

At the touch Henry jumped back and shot her a look, "Stop it Diane. Don't play stupid and answer my question."

Diane perked up her lips a said, "Lady Kenna wrote me distressed that you've gone back to your wife and completely replaced her and apparently me as well. I came to see what spell that witch casted upon you."

"Do not insult my wife," Henry said, "You need to leave now." Henry walked back to Catherine and a servant put on his fur. They walked outside together with their children and Mary behind them leaving Diane in the dust.

The royal couple was walking side by side like every king and queen of France should for such an occasion and Henry leaned over just a bit and whispered, "Catherine I told her to leave."

Catherine was pulling a small fake smile for the people, "I will believe it when I see her carriage driving away." Her smile grew to a real one when she saw guards on horse surrounding a lovely carriage fit for a queen of Spain. Catherine waved her hand to tell her children to step in front of them, she knew how much they all missed their big sister so again she was the caring mother who but the wants of her children in front of her own. A man went up to the carriage and opened the door to the small carriage in front and several ladies in waiting stepped out in single file, they curtseyed to the royal family and stood silently in an orderly line. Then the horns blew and a man yelled out, "Elisabeth Valois, Queen of Spain!"

The door opened and Elisabeth stepped out in a beautiful gold Spanish dress. She looked down and you could see her dark auburn hair a mixture of her mother and father's and when she took the final step she looked up with her dark Valois and Medici eyes at her family and gave them a smile before nodding and curtseying to them formally. At the interaction they respectfully bowed and curtseyed back to her. At that Elisabeth took off running and leapt into Francis's arms for a hug, they were always so close. They kissed each other on the cheek and Elisabeth moved onto the next family member. She gave Mary, who was her childhood friend, a quick hug. She then went to Claude squealing at her and Claude jumped into her arms and they bounced up and down for being reunited. When they finally separated from their whispers Charles and little Henry hugged her at her waist; Elisabeth leaned down and kissed them both on the top of their heads. The boys let go of their big sister and she dropped to her knees to hug and kiss her littlest brother and sister. She then rose respectfully and walked to her father.

"Father," she said with a grin and a nod of the head.

"Oh my little girl," Henry said and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug but didn't let it last long for she wanted to see her mother more than anything and Henry knew it. She had saved the best for the last, her darling mother, her best friend.

Elisabeth walked over to her mother with a full grin. They quickly meet each other in a tight hug. "I've missed you Lizzy," Catherine whispered into her ear.

"I love you mom," Elisabeth whispered back. Catherine felt her shiver so she pulled away.

"Let's go inside. We can hug later," Catherine said and Elisabeth nodded.

The big family walked inside together all happy to get out of the cold. Catherine and Elisabeth locked arms and entered the castle together. Servants began to take off their furs again before making their way to the throne room for the ball that was put together for the return of their French princess.

"Henry!" they heard a shout from ahead and saw Diane angrily stomping toward them. Catherine took a deep breath and felt Elisabeth tighten beside her. Francis hand went to take his little sisters shoulder to try and guide her to the ball, where the rest of their siblings had thankfully ran into, so they wouldn't have to see the scene that was about to commence. Elisabeth walked forward instead of to the side where the ball was. She had a tight smile plastered onto her lips as she approached.

"That is not how you should be present yourself to your rulers," Elisabeth spoke and Diane swallowed her pride to curtsey to her. She began to rise but Elisabeth put her palm up toward Diane and said, "I did not permit you to stand." Elisabeth stuck out her hand which held her wedding ring; Diane grinded her teeth and brought her hand to her lips and muttered, "Princess Elisabeth."

"Queen Elisabeth now," she said smiling and turned to go to the ball. She saw her mother and brother hiding their smiles and her father pale and embarrassed. Elisabeth stopped in front of him and whispered, "Always a delight to see your whores." She walked into the ball with mother and brother by her side.

Henry was now fuming with anger toward Diane; he stomped toward her and grabbed her upper arm dragging her toward his room. He got in and pushed him away from her.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" he screamed at her. Henry was seeing red, he was supposed to be proving to Diane and his children that he was faithful and she was ruining everything.

"I can't just leave! Where am to go? I love you Henry and I know you; you don't love Catherine you're just under her spell for now and you'll grow tired of her as you have of all the others and come back to me."

"Not this time, Diane. She's not just another girl I want to bed, she is my wife. I will not grow tired of her."

"You've done it before who's to say you won't do it again," Diane challenged him.

"That was different, a different situation, a different time," Henry said testily, "You will be leaving tonight for your château in Paris. I will send servants with you as well and a monthly amount of money so you can continue your life with luxury. All the other properties that I gave you that you and I both know belonged to my wife will be taken away."

"Henry, please consider your doing," Diane said tearfully.

"I am sorry to have hurt you but I cannot continue this affair any longer."

"What of my son! Our son!?"

"He may go with you if you both wish, you may write letters, and he can visit; but you will not return to court."

"You're throwing everything we had away, our happiness, for her. That witch you call your wife!"

"You speaking treasonous words, and I will not hear it. Goodbye Diane, this is our last farewell."

"Henry, please!" Diane cried. Henry only nodded and told his guards to escort Diane to her carriage and carry out the rest of the tasks for her departure.

Henry walked back to the party and instantly found Catherine and walked her toward the window. He pointed out the window to see Diane walking to her carriage; she hugged Diane and looked back before stepping in and riding away. Catherine put on a smile grin and nodded.

"Can I come to your rooms tonight?" Henry whispered.

Catherine hesitated for a moment before exhaling and muttering, "Yes."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: **So this chapter isn't a really Henry x Catherine chapter but next chapter will be very romantic. Please review I hope that you like it. (:

**Disclaimer:** Not today; not any day.

Catherine looked out of the window until she could no longer see the carriage; she even looked out a bit longer after she couldn't see Diane. She took a deep breath before returning to the festivities for the evening. Henry and Catherine socialized with all the important men Spanish and French that they should, but they both knew that the party was all for appearances if it were up to them they would just have a small gathering of just the family. Thankfully they had plenty of time for that, Elisabeth would be staying for almost two months, and they even had a picnic planned for tomorrow.

Catherine looked over at her children; Charles and Claude led the dance, Margaret and Hercule were watching the big couples in awe but yawned as the hour grew late, small Henry was with Francis and they looked to be cracking jokes as Elisabeth and Mary threw their heads back in laughter. She then glanced to see Henry with his close group of friends talking to some pretty noble girls, they were laughing a carrying on with drinks in hand. In that moment Catherine decided that it was defiantly time to take the children to bed, and ask Henry to join them so she walked over to the group and grabbed her husband's arm.

"Henry," she said lightly and he turned his head to look at her. His face instantly light with a smile and she returned one back. He looked back at his friends and pulled Catherine to his side to place an arm around her waist possessively and publicly.

"To those of you have haven't been fully introduced this is my dear wife, Queen Catherine," he said and kissed her cheek. The ladies and men dipped their head as a sign of respect but in such an informal situation the need to curtsey was nonexistent. Catherine flashed them a smile to the people she did not know for a few of the men in the circle where Henry's best friends and council members, and she had known them since the beginning of the marriage she even befriended a few of them.

The people all jumped back into conversation quite quickly and she pulled Henry down a bit so she could whisper in his ear, "I'm ready to leave." It was a bit of an odd thing for the queen to tell the king for she usually left on her own accord but when she did occasionally alert him that she was exiting a party he wouldn't go with her.

Henry nodded and spoke to the people, "Well it has been an eventful day and I am tired; it time for my queen and I to retire for the night." They all bid Henry and Catherine a farewell before they walked away and collected their children for the night. Catherine got Elisabeth, Claude, and Charles to take them to their rooms but not before she kissed Francis goodnight and said it to Mary. Henry put Henry on his back for a piggy back and picked Margaret and Hercule up in both arms; he also exchanged a small farewell with Francis. All of the people bowed to the king, two queens, and five princes and princesses.

Elisabeth was a bit confused as to why her father accompanied them, but had heard rumor around court and even saw it in the ballroom that her parents were being much more sentimental towards each other. She would surely ask her mother when they were alone what it was all about. The Valois children hugged each other and went to their separate ways to bed. Elisabeth was joined by her ladies when she entered her room, Claude and Charles went into their rooms where their maids would prepare them for bed, Henry accompanied little Henry and Hercule to their nannies, and Catherine went with Margaret and dismissed her nanny; she could prepare her own daughter for bed.

Catherine's hand was locked with Margaret's and they swung between the two. Before they got into the reached the door Margaret ran and jumped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head, when Catherine walked into the room she saw the lump on her bed and played along as she always did for it was her youngest daughter's favorite game.

"Now where could she have gone?" Catherine said in a puzzled voice. "Margaret?! Margaret?!" she called out and heard a small giggle from the covers before she popped out from under the covers.

"Boo!" she yelled and Catherine jumped and put her hand to her chest acting as though she was scared.

"Margaret you nearly scared me to death," she said and walked over to sit beside her on the bed. She was still flashing a toothy grin for successfully scaring her mother. Her hair had gotten a bit messy from being under the cover and Catherine brought up her hand to brush some of the hair out of her face, "How can such a pretty girl be so scary? Where'd you get all that beauty from?"

"From you, mama!" she said and moved into her lap. What she said was true as well she had her mother's light hair, full lips, pale skin, and short stature. Catherine laughed before taking the small tiara from her hair and two pins that held out her bangs back.

"So I heard that you haven't been getting along with a child in your class darling."

"Peter; he always picks on me and Marie but Marie never stands up for herself so I did it for her," Margaret said angrily and Catherine began to untie her dress.

"Tell me the whole story darling."

"We were doing our writing activity and Marie and I are the smartest in the class so we took the advanced copy. At first he was just calling us names and tapping on our desk but then we were almost completely done and he spilled the ink all over her paper and almost on my dress. I got really angry and said how my parents are the king and queen of France and I could have him punished but he said father wouldn't do anything and you were just a power hungry Italian with no influence so I grabbed the ink well and threw it on him."

Catherine hit the bottom of her dress, she had already heard the story that morning but she wanted to make sure Margaret would tell her the truth. Catherine knew that she was short tempered like Catherine and Henry but didn't hide it like her mother often did. Catherine took Margaret's remaining jewelry off and walked it over to her vanity; she also grabbed her nightgown lying on the chair. Margaret slipped out of her fancy dress and lifted her tiny arms for her mother to slip her nightgown on over her head.

"Margaret you must learn to control your temper, even though Peter did deserve it, you cannot go along throwing ink on people. You are a princess of France and we all have appearances to uphold; have you ever seen mommy throw ink on people?" she asked and Margaret shook her head, "No and many people annoy mommy. You just have to ignore rude people."

"Okay," Margaret said and got underneath the covers. "Will you lay down with me till I fall asleep mama."

"Yes, my dear," she said and crawled in beside her opening up her arms for her little girl to crawl in which she did. It took barely moments for her to drift off to sleep and Catherine gently untangled herself from around Margaret. She blew out all the candles before she left to peek in Claude's room where she wasn't present; she probably went to stay the night with Elisabeth. She then went to Charles' room and found him sitting up in his bed, probably waiting for his goodnight he always got from her. Catherine walked over and sat down next to him, toed off her shoes, and kicked up her feet. She threw her arm over his shoulder and he leaned in against her shoulder.

"I like that father is with us more now," he spoke breaking the silence. He spoke so softly like silk to skin.

"I do too. He's showing you all how much he does really love you."

"It makes me happy," he grinned.

"I can tell. I wanted to ask you first Charles, if I could persuade your father to take you would you want to go on your first hunt?" she asked and his face lit up. She knew how much he enjoyed horseback riding and archery so she knew he would love to go.

"Yes, yes, yes please make him take me mommy."

"I'll do my best but now you have to go to sleep," she said and kissed his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she bent down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy," Charles said and shimmed deeper into the bed. She smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her; _little boys and big girls _she thought to herself reminding her who she had to kiss goodnight.

It was also quiet dark in Hercule and Henry's room which meant her husband had already said goodnight to the boys. She went over and sat on Hercule's bed, she pulled his tiny body into her lap, little Henry scurried out of bed and jumped up next to her mother. He went to lean against her side and she pulled him next to her. Catherine kissed both her boys head and smelled the mixed scent of his bath oils and sweat; they needed baths soon.

"How are you my little boys," she asked. She knew she had neglected the attention she usually gave her small children because of her planning Elisabeth's arrival and doing all the queen work so she would have the time off for her family when he oldest daughter arrived.

"Happy to see my sister again, it has been so long I barley have any memories of her," Hercules said and snuggled deeper into her lap.

"I'm happy too but my stomach aches mama," Henry said and she felt his forehead with the back of her hand, no signs of a fever so he might just have a small stomach bug or had eaten too much.

"You feel fine but make sure you come and get me if it hurts worse. I'll send your nanny in daily to check if you have a fever," she said and her little blonde boy nodded.

"I'll let you two rest we have a long day tomorrow. We will be together all day," she said and they giggled when she tickled them. She picked up Henry and gave a small groan, "You're getting so heavy Henry!" He laughed again at her words. She set him down and tucked the covers in around him. She kissed him and whispered, "Goodnight Henry please come get me if your stomach gets worse."

He nodded and said, "Love you mama."

She went over to Hercule and tucked him in as well and kissed his cheek. They both said I love you and goodnight before exiting the room. She walked down to the room that Elisabeth was staying in and walked in. Her ladies had left and she saw her two oldest daughters in their nightgown under the covers together chatting as if no time had passed between them. They turned their heads and smiled when they saw her and she went to lie down beside Elisabeth whose side was nearest to the door.

"So, what's the gossip girl's?" Catherine asked.

"We were just talking about how happy my husband and I are of my pregnancy but I would love to discuss you and father," Elisabeth said with a smirk and Claude giggled.

"Yes I should explain that to you shouldn't I?" Catherine asked.

"You better," Elisabeth laughed, "I leave and you two despise each other; I come back and he sends Diane away, comes _with_ you to take us kids to bed, and you guys are treating each other kindly."

"Yes well egerm a lot of stuff has happened but specifically last night he told me he would be an actual husband to me and father to you all so I've decided to give him another chance," Catherine said.

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me you're kidding," Elisabeth said.

"No and please don't try and talk me out of it Francis already did," Catherine said.

"I just, I can't believe it. It just seems so odd," Elisabeth admitted.

"I think that it will be good, but if he breaks your heart I'll break his legs," Claude said and Elisabeth and Catherine laughed.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind," Elisabeth said. "I mean it is your life and you need to live it without me or anyone else interfering and you deserve happiness more than anyone else I know. Plus if it means I don't catch sight of Diane de Poitiers again during my visit I am all for it, although I will be with Claude on the breaking front."

Catherine smiled and though how perfect it was; all of her children knew and didn't completely rebel against the decision. She knew that now was the perfect moment to leave and go to her chambers to meet Henry. She kissed them both and left them giggling and gossiping once again.

**TBC**


End file.
